Interruptions
by shortie990
Summary: A series of one shots on how Sam and Jason can not getting anytime alone. Always getting interrupted. Please read and review! Rated M.
1. Spinelli

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

This takes place during Thursday's episode.

This is based on how Sam and Jason never get a love scene on the show and how when things are getting hot and heavy between them, the are interrupted.

Enjoy!

* * *

Interruptions

_Spinelli _

"Hey, why don't we go get some dinner?" asked Sam, coming up behind Jason and touching him lightly on the arm. He was still staring at the painting from Franco, trying to go over it in his mind, on why he would want him to have it? Trying to figure out the message. Jason had barely heard Sam or felt her approach. He was too deep in thought.

"Hey," she spoke again, this time louder towards Jason. She pulled at his arm, forcing him to turn around.

"What?" he asked, blinking down at her.

"Didn't you hear me?" she asked, titling her head to the side, her hazel eyes glazing up into his blue ones.

"No," he shook his head. Letting out a deep sigh, he ran his hands through his short blonde hair. "I didn't."

"Well I asked you if you wanted to get some dinner?" she asked again, smiling slightly. "You been staring at that piece of art for hours now Jason, you need a break."

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders, glancing at her.

"Come on Jason," plead Sam. "Let's go on a date!" she spoke wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jason stared down at her, pondering. Going out to dinner did seem like a fun idea and very tempting. It seemed like the only time he ever went out of his penthouse nowadays was to do business with Sonny. Going on a date with Sam would be something he would enjoy very much but on the other hand. He needed to get work done here. He needed to figure out the message that Franco was trying to send him.

"Please," she whispered, brushing her lips softly over his, her eyes never leaving his face. She then let a soft moan escape her throat as she closed her eyes and once again kissed Jason, this time harder and longer. Jason kissed her back, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Okay," he whispered in between kisses. "I will come."

A huge grin appeared across Sam's face at this. "Thank you Jase," she cried kissing him one last time before pulling away. "I will be back in twenty minutes!" and with that she was ran out the door. Leaving him standing alone in the middle of his living room.

_20 minutes later…_

Sam stepped into the Penthouse, she was dressed in a tight black pencil skirt that hugged her hips and a white sleeveless ruffled blouse and a charcoal grey shrug. "JASON!" she called out as she closed the door behind her and stared around the empty room.

"JASON!" she cried out once again.

Just then Jason appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a dark blue suit and tie that brought out the blue in his eyes.

"Hey there you are," spoke Sam, smiling up at him.

"You ready?" he asked running down the stairs towards her.

She nodded her head in reply as he took her in his arms and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and passionate at the same time.

"What was that for?" asked Sam as they broke apart. Her hazel eyes stared up at him, where a smile was plastered.

"For getting me out of the house," he replied. "Plus you look beautiful." He added.

"Well so do you," she chuckled pecking him lightly one the lips. She then licked her index finger and began to rub it along the outline of Jason's lips.

Jason fused his brow at this, confused.

"Lipstick!" answered Sam as she stepped away from him, making sure she got it all. "Okay you are good to go!"

And with that, Jason wrapped his arm around the small of her waist and escorted her out of the penthouse.

_A few hours later…_

After a nice romantic dinner at the Metro Court and a walk through the park, Jason and Sam returned back to the Penthouse. Stepping out of the elevator, Jason pressed Sam against the wall and crashed his lips passionately against hers; both of them where horny and giddy from drinking a little too much wine at dinner. Cupping her face, he forced his tongue inside her mouth. He wanted her badly. Sam's hands grasped the hairs at the back of his neck, pulling him face closer to hers.

They continued to kiss like this against the wall for a moment or two longer, before breaking apart breathless. Their eyes where filled with lust and desire as they looked at each other; a spark of electricity. Then in one flowed motion their lips found their way to each other once again as Jason lifted Sam into his arms and carried her inside. Not breaking the kiss, Jason placed her gently down on to the couch, towering over her.

"Oh god," moaned out Sam, as Jason who was now straddling her hips, nibbled every so softly on the lobe of her ear. He then began to trail his lips down the side of her neck. As he lips continued to travel down the sensitive skin of her neck, sending shivers down Sam's spine; his hands undid the zipper of the leather jacket she was wearing and threw it onto the floor. He then next removed the shrug.

Licking her lips, she looked intensely up at Jason, "I want to fuck you!" she whispered pulling his lips down on hers. Her lips pressed hard against his mouth, tasting the red wine on his breath. Running her hands down the front of his chest, she began to remove his suit jacket.

Once he was free from his jacket, Jason pulled Sam down again against the pillows of the couch, their mouth still crashed together with desire. He ran his hands through the waves of her hair, before sliding them into the collar of her blouse, giving her breasts a squeeze, teasing them. A deep soft purr of pleasure was released from Sam cracked lips .

She then watched as he slowly undid the buttons of it, one by one exposing the curves of her breasts. Unzipping the side of the tight pencil skirt she was wearing, he tugged the remaining material of the blouse out and removed it from Sam's torso, dropping it to the floor.

"That's better," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear as he leaned down on her and undid the clasp of her white laced push up bra. Pushing the bra away, Jason's mouth went to work on her breast, flicking the pink nipple back and forth with his tongue. As he did so his eyes never left Sam's face, watching as she closed her eyes and pushed her head back against the arm rest. He could tell the light touch of his tongue against the sensitive skin was driving her crazing. As he increased the pressure, biting down harder, sucking the now hard pointed tip, Sam let out a whimper of pleasure. He then repeated the same movements with her other breast.

"Now it's mine turn, big guy," spoke Sam in a sultry tone. Covering his mouth with hers, Sam , loosened the knot of Jason's tie and pulled it over his head. Her hands then began to work on his shirt, ripping open the buttons. Not being so careful as Jason had been with hers. Exposing the wide pecks of his chest, Sam pushed the shirt off of him. Their lips still fussed together, Sam removed her heels, pushing them away with her toes. She wrapped her arms around Jason's muscular neck, pressing her breasts into him.

They continued to kiss until, Sam had pushed Jason down onto his back and she was sitting onto of his hips. Looking up at Sam on top of him , Jason closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, he was aroused. He could feel himself growing hard. Licking her bottom lip, Sam cupped her breasts, pushing them together for a second before letting them fall, making them bounce. She could tell this was driving Jason crazy. Repeating the movement once again, she leaned down towards Jason, and ran her tongue down the hard surface of his torso, leaving a wet trail. Her lips sucked on the middle of his belly button, as her fingers worked the clasp of his belt. She then slide a hand deep inside the waist of his pants, as the other rested against his side; cupping the already hardness of his member. Jason couldn't help but arch is back at this, pressing his hips into her hand. Deepening the touch she had on him, Jason let of a deep grunt, not being able to hold it in any longer.

A smile appeared on her face at this. She loved the affect her touch had on him. After a few more moments of running her fingers gently up and down the shaft of him, she freed her hand and laid down on top of him, forcing her tongue inside the depths of his mouth. Her hips dug into his, feeling the sobbing hot hardness of him, against her thigh. She wanted him so badly. She could feel her self getting wet. Not breaking the kiss, Jason in one flowed motion pinned himself onto her ones again.

Continuing to kiss, Jason trailed his right hand down the side of stomach and into her skirt. Just as his fingers slide with in the edge of her thong and into the tangles of curls between her legs, the front door of the penthouse was burst open, the light of the hallway spilling into the darken living room.

Closing the door behind him, Spinelli flicked on the lights.

"OH MY!" screamed the Jackal as his eyes fell on the half naked couple on the couch. At this the couple broke apart from each other so fast, that Sam fell to the floor in shock. She looked at Spinelli, who was staring back at her, his eyes widened. "SHIT!" she swore, her cheeks turning red after a second had passed and she realized she was top less. Scrambling to her feet, she covered her self as best as she could with her hands and she searched for her discarded cloths on the floor.

"SPINELLI!" snarled Jason, his eyes blazing with rage towards his roommate.

Spinelli slowly tore his eyes away from the bare back of Sam and over to Jason. Coming out of his shock, Spinelli down casted his eyes, and apologized. "I am so sorry Stone Cold and Faire Samantha for…intruding." There was a deep shade of pink creeping down the side of his neck. "I'm a shamed," he added, hanging his head against his chest.

Jason still continued to glare at Spinelli with rage as he did up the fly of his pants and stood up. This erection was slowly beginning to soften its self, as the anger spread through his veins.

"I should had knocked. I had only returned because the Jackal had forgotten….protection," continued Spinelli, he blushed slowly looking up and meeting Jason's glaze.

By this point Sam had her shirt back on and slowly turned back around. Her cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment over what Spinelli had seen.

Slowly looking away from Jason, Spinelli met Sam eye. "Fair Samantha I am so sorry …" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay Spinelli," spoke Sam kindly. Smiling at the Jackal, telling him he was forgiven.

Spinelli nodded his head, a slight smile appearing on his face. It was with that he exited the penthouse, not wanting to embarrass himself any further in front of the couple.

As the door closed, Sam turned her head and looked over at Jason, who was still staring at the spot Spinelli had just been standing at, his fist clenched together.

Moving towards him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her chest into his back. She held him like this until the tension he was feeling was released and he remember to breath.

He then turned around and faced Sam. Cupping her chin, he leaned downwards and kissed her sweetly on the lips. All the sudden a bubble of laughter came over Sam.

Jason opened his eyes at this and stared down at her confused. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Sam just shook her head and she continued to laugh, she couldn't explain it. Just being caught by Spinelli like that made her laugh. She knew it wasn't really funny. But still.

Jason just shook his head at Sam, as he pulled away from her. "I'm getting a beer, crazy girl," he spoke over his shoulder at Sam as he moved into the kitchen. Leaving Sam clenching her sides.

Finally coming to her senses she followed Jason into the kitchen, "come on Jason," she cried. "It's a little funny!"

* * *

This is the first of many one shots to come, where Sam and Jason keep on getting interrupted.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. A Carly Coming on

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

This is based on how Sam and Jason never get a love scene on the show and how when things are getting hot and heavy between them, they are interrupted.

Enjoy!

* * *

Interruptions

_A Carly coming on_

"I can't believe Spinelli saw your boobs!" cried Maxie, furious.

"Shhh, Maxie," whispered Sam, glancing over her shoulder. . They were seated at a table at Kelley's. "The whole town doesn't need to hear!" It had been a week since the incident, at the Penthouse. And Maxie still could not get over it.

"Sorry," added the blonde, lowering her voice. "I still cannot believe it!"

"Come on Maxie. He barely saw anything," spoke Sam trying to comfort her friend. This was not the first time doing so. After Spinelli had left the Penthouse, he had gone back to The Blonde One's house and told her what had happened, he was still in shock. After hearing this, Maxie had stormed into the Penthouse, where Jason and Sam where seated on the couch, drinking beers. She had been furious. It had token a whole hour for Sam to calm her down and explain.

"He still saw something SAM!" cried Maxie her voice rising once again in outrage.

"Maxie, look you have nothing to worry about," spoke Sam kindly, reaching out and taking the young girl's hand. "Spinelli loves you! And nothing is going to every change that!" Sam spoke tenderly.

Maxie cheeks flushed at this, she knew something that was going to change that, but didn't want to admit it Sam. No one knew about her sleeping with Franco but Lulu. For a brief second, Maxie was quiet, thinking over how Spinelli seeing Sam's boobs was nothing compared to her sleeping with another man. "But STILL! I am afraid now that every time he looks at me, he will be desiring you. Look at you Sam, you are a babe. You are as sexy as hell. You have curves that any man would dream of touching, even a sweet guy like Spinelli. I am flat as paper, compared to you!"

"Maxie, you are beautiful and sexy too!" protested Sam, trying to uplift her friends spirits. Maxie smiled at Sam, sadly before stabbing her fork into a fry on her plate.

* * *

"Thanks Sam!" spoke Maxie towards Sam. They where done with lunch and now standing outside of Kelley's, saying goodbye.

"No problem!" replied Sam, returning the smile that Maxie was wearing. The two women then hugged goodbye.

"Bye," waved Sam towards Maxie as she watched her walked down the street and turned the corner.

Just as Sam was about to make her own way back to the office of McCall and Jackal, her cell phone began to ring. Pulling it out of her coat pocket, she held it up to her ear, "Hello?" she answered.

"Meet me at the Penthouse!" spoke a low and husky voice.

"Jason!?!"

"Meet me at the Penthouse!" repeated the voice, before hanging up.

Sam's brow fussed together in confusion. "That was weird," she thought to her self as she put her phone away in her pocket.

* * *

"Jason! What the fuck?" she cried as she stormed into the Penthouse. "I have work to do, I have no time for …" but before she could finish her sentence, Jason had pulled her into an embrace and crashed his lips to hers.

Melting in his arms, Sam kissed him back- insistently forgetting about the client she had waiting back at the office. Her mind had become filled with a bubble of fog. Only able to comprehend how good Jason's hands roaming up and down her back felt. They kissed fierily, hungry for each other. Their tongues dancing about each other's mouths, lips fussed together. It had been a week since they had tasted each other like this. Both had become busy with their work and such. Only able to meet up with each other , here and there for a few minutes.

Being lifted up onto the desk, Sam wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Sliding her hands underneath his black t-shirt, she let the pads of her finger tips roam softly up the hot flesh of his back. Breaking the kiss, Jason stifled a dark moan, his blue eyes dark with desire.

Reaching out, Jason unclasped the clip at the back of her head, releasing a fall of dark waves. Running his fingers though her now fallen hair, he leaned in and began to attack her neck; licking and tasting the nape of it. Making Sam purr. Tilting her head, she exposed the muscles of her neck, giving him better access. As she did so, her hands moved to the front of him, rubbing circles into his chest. Gently teasing his nipples with her thumbs; back and forth, back and forth.

After a moment or two had passed, they both had successfully removed their shirts from each others sweaty bodies and their lips once again met in a passionate kiss. Roaming her fingers through his short spiky blonde hair, her teeth nibbled on his bottom lip. Jason slid his hands into the cups of her bra, grasping her breasts. Letting his mouth leave hers, he kissed the base of her ear, breathing hot air into it. "I missed you," he whispered, before running his tongue along her collarbone and down towards her breasts. Pushing the material of the bra downwards with his fingers until it was tucked under the fullness of her breasts , he latched onto a nipple. Sam clenched the back of Jason's neck, her fingers digging into his skin a little. "Ohhh Jassee," she moaned with pleasure as his tongue ran back and forth along the sensitive pink flesh of her nipple, licking it hard.

"Fuck me!" she whispered tilting her head back, eyes closed. As his mouth latched on to the other nipple, there was then a loud knock at the door.

"JASE! It's CARLY!"

Sam's eyes shot open at this and looked towards the door, praying that it was locked. Jason couldn't help but jump at the sudden loud knock at the door, it had tooken him off gurard . He too looked towards the door, hoping Carly would not open it.

"JASE!" cried Carly again as she jingled the doorknob, finding it locked.

"ONE MINUTE!" he replied as both he and Sam removed their hands from each other and broke apart.

After pulling his shirt back on, he bent down and picked up Sam's. Throwing it to her, as she pulled her bra back over her breasts. Jumping off the desk, she turned her back towards the door and pulled the long sleeve stripped mini dress/ long T over her head and down her body. She had been wearing it with legging and caramel suede knee high boots.

Turning back around to face Jason, she smiled nodding her head; letting him know that she was ready. He then opened the door to Carly.

"Hi Carly," he greeted his friend, gesturing her to come in.

"Jason, we need to talk about Michael," she cried walking past him and intot he penthouse. Her eyes then fell onto Sam. "Oh hey," she greeted, smiling at the brunette who was standing by the desk, looking nervous.

"Hi," mumbled Sam, her cheeks flushing pink. Noticing this, Carly t glanced over her shoulder at Jason, "Am I interrupting something?" she asked, playing dumb. Of course she knew that she was interrupting, she always was.

"No," both Sam and Jason spoke at once.

Carly arched her eyebrow at this, glancing back and forth from Sam to Jason.

Sam then looked passed Carly, to Jason. "Well I gotta go," she spoke and with that she grabbed her coat, which was on the floor and left the apartment.

He watched Sam leave and step on to the elevator before closing the door and turning back to Carly, who was smirking at him."What?" he asked.

"You guys where having sex, weren't you?" she asked, still grinning.

"Carly please," he sighed, walking past her towards the couch.

"Oh come on Jason," she cried following him. "You could cut the sexual energy between the two of you with a knife. Its clear that you where screwing a moment before."

Jason just glared at Carly, his eyes like daggers.

"Plus," she added. "Your shirt is inside out!"

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed! Another to come soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Mothers x2

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

This is based on how Sam and Jason never get a love scene on the show and how when things are getting hot and heavy between them, they are interrupted.

Okay this Chapter is for all of you that have requested that Alexis pop her nose in on our fave couple! Lol Plus I have been watching over and over again YouTube clips of Alexis walking in on them in Sonny's office. Can not stop laughing! :D

Okay this chapter takes place sometime after Friday's episode.

Enjoy!

* * *

Interruptions

_Mothers x2_

"So can you come over later?" whispered Sam into her cell phone, quickly glancing upwards towards where her young partner sat. Spinelli looked up from his laptop and smiled at Sam. He knew that she and Jason had big plans for the night. Every since Jason had visited Franco's studio he had become a little obsessed in trying to figure out what he wanted. After meeting him, things had become worse. Spinelli knew that Sam was worried for Jason and what Franco had made him think, that they were alike. And now they where playing a game with each other, and Franco was winning.

Catching Spinelli's eye, she blushed and spun around in her chair so that her back was turned to him. "Are you sure?" she asked Jason once again, lowering her voice. Over the past couple of days Jason and her had made plans but they had gotten broken every time, something was always coming up it seemed- mainly to do with Franco.

"Yes Sam, I'm sure," replied Jason grinning into the phone. "And why are you whispering?" he asked.

"Because I'm…with Spinelli and I don't want him to hear," she spoke quickly glancing over her shoulder.

* * *

A few hours later…

The elevator doors binged opened and Jason got off on Sam's floor. Flecking his fingers he slowly began to make his way down the hallway towards her apartment. He was nervous, he didn't know why though. He and Sam had been going out for a few months now, they were starting to fall into their old path, becoming once again comfortable with each other. However there was still a bubble of newness in their relationship.

Stopping in front of her door, he flecked his fingers once again and raised his hand to knock. He knocked twice before hearing footsteps on the other side. "Coming!" yelled Sam's voice through the door. Jason couldn't help but smile at this, she was rushing.

A second or two later, the door opened just a crack and Sam pocked her head out.

"Hi," she said smiling at Jason.

"Hi," he greeted her back. "Can I come in or ….what?" he gestured, confused to why she was being so secretive.

"Oh," blushed Sam, realizing. "It's just that…I…I..." she trailed off before sighing. Giving up on trying to explain to Jason why she wasn't opening the door fully, she reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder. Quickly pulling him into the apartment.

Jason stared around the room in a daze which was filled with candles. He then looked over at Sam who was dressed in a royal blue laced bra and matching thong. Her dark mass of curls was tied up in a bun and on her feet she wore black 4 inch stilettos. "This is why I didn't open the door," she remarked gesturing to her nakedness. A sly smile appearing on her face.

Jason couldn't help but let his eyes roam slowly up and down her body, taking in the sight of her. "God your beautiful!" he breathed, his eyes falling back onto her face. They were dark with desire.

Sam smiled a sultry smile at this, "You are too," she replied back, stepping close to him, so that she could feel his breath on her neck. With that their eyes met and lips crashed together with passion. Jason caressed the side of her face and chin, moving the pads of his fingers softly up and down the line of her jaw. Sam's hands ran themselves through his short spiking hair, clasping the slight curls at the back of his neck. As they continued to kiss fiercely at each other mouths they began to move their bodies slowly towards the bedroom.

Stopping suddenly at the back of the couch, Jason lifted Sam up and perched her on the edge of it. Stilling continuing to kiss, he ran his hand down her bare neck, while the other was wrapped around her waist. He was standing in between her legs which where intertwined around his thighs, her heels resting on the backs of his knees.

Sam had removed his leather jacket and black long sleeve t from his massive chest and now he was working on removing that blue laced bra. Unclasping the back of it, it fell to the floor as she pushed it off her arms. Kissing her quickly on the lips, he began to nibble down the exposed line of her neck and down to her bare breasts, where Jason hands rested, cupping them. Removing one of his hands, Jason latched on to her nipple with his mouth, gently biting down on it.

Sam responded to this by letting out a soft cry of pleasure and pain mixed together and digging her nails into Jason's shoulders. He glanced up at her face at for a second before repeating the same movement to her other nipple. He continued to do this until the pinkness of them where red, rare and hard, like peaks of mountains.

"Okay, it's your turn buddy," spoke Sam in a low sassy voice, a wicked smile appearing on her face, as her hands travels down the soft fussy hair of Jason's chest and gave his nipples a hard pinch.

She then began to undo his belt and fly of his jeans, pushing them down his hips and thighs, releasing his hard cock. "Hello My friend," whispered Sam, leaning her head down and kissing the sensitive head of it. Jason responded to this with a deep grunt from the back of his throat. Just as they met each other's eye and slowly found each other again with their lips, there was a loud knock at the door.

Jason looked up at this but Sam cupped his face, pulling him back towards her. "Ignore it!" she whispered kissing him passionately. They continued to kiss like this for a second or two longer before, there was another knock at the door.

Their lips paused very briefly for a second before resuming, tongues intertwined to together.

A moment later there was another knock at the door.

"SAM!" cried a voice.

"Crap," swore Sam under her breath as she broke the kiss and looked through her darken apartment towards the door. It was her mother.

"Shhh," whispered Jason, placing a finger on her lips. "Be quiet, she will go away soon."

Nodding her head, Sam turned her focus back on Jason, kissing him lightly on the lips. They both touched each other's hand lightly, fingers clasping together. They were waiting to make sure that Alexis left before continuing with their love making.

For a minute, as they gently kissed each other, they thought that they were clear. That Alexis had left but however, there then was then the sound of a phone ringing. It was Sam's cell phone.

"Shit," whispered Sam into Jason's ear. "She is phoning me now." Resting her forehead against Jason's, she prayed that Alexis could not hear her cell phone ringing from inside. Because if she did, she knew that Sam was home.

Once the ringing had stopped, there was another knock at the door. This time louder. Alexis was not giving up.

"SAM IF YOU ARE IN THERE! PLEASE OPEN IT!" cried her mother, sounding annoyed a little.

Sighing, Sam looked into Jason's deep baby blues, "I have to let her in." In the darkness, she could tell that Jason was not happy about this. "Hey, just go hide in the bedroom, I will get her out of here as soon as possible," she spoke cupping the side of his face and pecking him sweetly on the lips. Jason nodded his head at this, taking a step away from the couch, letting her jump off. Pulling up his pants, that where around his ankles he made his way towards the bedroom. Kicking her bra and Jason's coat and shirt underneath the end table, Sam graded the blanket that was on the couch and through it over her shoulders, covering herself, she then removed her heels and made her away over to the door.

"Coming," she cried, unlocking the door and pocking her head out. "Hi mom!"

"What where you doing?" asked Alexis staring down at her daughter. "I knocked at least four times, I even called you!"

"Sorry," responded Sam, "I ..I was sleeping." She lied, hoping that Alexis would buy it.

"Well…" began Alexis running her hands through her hair. "Can I come in?"

"Oh…right!" responded Sam, taking a step back and letting Alexis into her apartment.

"Why is it so dark in here?" asked Alexis looking around the room, "And why do you have candles lit, if you where sleeping? That's not safe Sam."

"I know I know," replied Sam quietly, shutting the door behind her and flicking on the main light to the room.

"I was supposed to be spending the night with Jason but he bailed. Something came up and I guess if feel asleep before I could put them out," lied Sam biting down on her lower lip.

"Oh I see," replied Alexis looking at her daughter.

"So what's up?" asked Sam who had begun to move around the apartment, blowing out the candles she had lit.

"Well Me and the girls are going out for breakfast tomorrow, and I was just wondering if you wanted to come. Molly I think would really like that if you could come," explained Alexis as she took a seat on the couch, watching as Sam moved around her the living room of her apartment.

"Yeah sure I am up for that!" spoke Sam happily. "I haven't seen my sisters since like Thanksgiving, I guess. I would really enjoy that!"

A smile spread across Alexis face at that, "I would enjoy that too!"

The two then sat in silence, not knowing really what else to say.

"Well I should be getting home now," replied Alexis rising to her feet, leaving her purse on the couch.

"Okay." Replied Sam, making her way over to the front door. "I will see you tomorrow morning then!"

"Yes, you will! We are meeting at 8 at Kelley's!" replied Alexis, smiling at her daughter.

Sam returned the smile. Mother and daughter then exchanged goodbyes. Not one noticing the black leather purse abandoned on the couch.

After Sam had closed the door and counted to thirty, making sure Alexis was down the hallway, she cried out Jason's name.

Jason then appeared at the call of his name, he was fully naked now as he made his way over to Sam.

"Hey that's not fair," she cried. "You are ahead of me!"

"Well I can easily fix that!" smiled Jason, removing the blanket from Sam's shoulders and letting it fall at her feet. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, letting him carry her over to a bar stool she had in the corner of the room. Taking a seat on it, Jason let his legs relax still holding Sam to his waist. Sam held on to Jason neck as she moved her legs and let her feet rest on the floor, bending her knees as ninety-degrees, straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him as she thrust her hips back and forth over his throbbing erection, the thin material of her thong, brushing against the head of his cock. Making him moan out from the back of his throat.

Just as they began to kiss again, and Sam wrapped her finger around his shaft, the front door burst open. "Sorry! Forgot my purse!" cried Alexis as she appeared suddenly. She had not noticed Jason and Sam at first but after a second of looking around the room, her face went white. "Oh."

"MOM!" cried Sam, tearing her lips away from Jason's and staring with shock at her mother. "I thought you had left!"

"I did," spoke Alexis still standing in the middle of the room not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry! I just came back to get my…my purse!" she mumbled. Covering her eyes from them and making her way over to the couch. "I will be on my way!" she mumbled, grabbing her purse.

Sam J buried her head in embarrassment, against Jason chest. Praying that she was dreaming. That her mother had not just walked in on her and her boyfriend having sex on a stool.

* * *

Hoped you enjoy this little chapter! More to come soon! Please review and tell me who you want to see next interrupt Jason and Sam!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Sonny And the Boys

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

This is based on how Sam and Jason never get a love scene on the show and how when things are getting hot and heavy between them, they are interrupted.

This chapter takes place right after the last chapter left off.

Oh and what Jason says in the chapter, is what he really said- not word per word but close enough to the show.

* * *

Interruptions

_Sonny and the Boys _

Jason looked up from the desk as a distressed Sam walked into the office and flung herself into the seat across from him. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking over at her with concern.

"My mother!" replied Sam, running her hands through her thick hair and meeting Jason's eye. "That is what's wrong!"

Jason chuckled at this, "I am guessing breakfast didn't go so well!"

"You think!" cried Sam, throwing him a look. "First of all it didn't help that I was about a half and hour late, due to you!" Her hazel eyes flashed dark with annoys.

"What?"

"Oh don't act all innocent with me, Jason Morgan, you know perfectly well what you did!" she explained, pointing a finger at him. It was Jason who had pulled Sam down into a passionate kiss just as she was about to leave. Jason couldn't help but smile a little at this.

"And besides , Alexis was acting like nothing happened. Plus it wasn't just mom and my sisters, but Robin and Patrick and Emma and Nikolas with Spencer and Krissy's boyfriend, Diane was there and so was Max and then Alexis also seemed to invite her new boyfriend Mac. So it was a full house and me just awkwardly there." Sam just sighed and rubbed her face.

There was a moment of silence between them as Jason looked on with concern at Sam who still had her face buried. "Come here," whispered Jason, holding his arms open towards Sam. He hated how Alexis could make feel Sam feel so shitty about her self.

Sam arched her eyebrows and rose to her feet. Slowly making her way around the desk and onto Jason's lap, where he embraced her tightly kissing her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and let the touch of his hand gently stroking her back comfort her. She knew she was being a little over dramatic about the breakfast. But something just bothered her about how her mother still treated her.

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck, breathing in the sweet lavender scent of her skin. He trailed hot kisses up the nape of her neck. His hands slipping underneaththe material of her shirt and began to roam up her back.

"I love you," he whispered suddenly in her ear. Lifting his head up, Jason stared into her hazel eyes. His blue eyes where deep with passion she noted as she stared back.

Sam was a little taken off guard by this. She knew her and Jason had been getting serious in the last couple of weeks and their feelings had grown since Mexico. But she didn't know if love was the right word for what she was feeling in her heart for him, yet.

"I love you Sam," he repeated his blue eyes still looking deep into hers. "I am just glade that you are back in my life. Since Mexico, everything that has changed and I don't want to pressure you or anything. It's just with everything going on; I thought I should tell you." Jason continued to stare at her, rubbing the small of her back softly. He looked nervous, afraid of what she would say.

Sam eyes filled with tears a little at this, at hearing Jason say this. And she knew at that moment that what she was feeling in her heart was love. Hearing him talk about Mexico and the time they shared together there and since. She knew.

Leaning in she crashed her lips to his, cupping both sides of his face. "I love you too!" she responded in between kisses.

It was with this that the kiss deepened and Jason moved his hands to the front of Sam's chest, undoing the clasp of her bra. His strong hands massaged her breasts from underneath her shirt, deeply caressing them and tugging at her pink nipples. Sam tore her lips away from him and threw her head back, moaning out in soft pleasure. Her nipples with hard and red now she could tell as a wave of pleasure ran through her back, sending a shiver up her spine as Jason's thumbs ran one more time over the sensitive tissue. As he released his hands from her breasts, Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately once again. Jason's tongue danced about her mouth as his fingers played along the flatness of her stomach.

"Max I want you to go to the warehouse over on Front Street and make sure the shipment gets in properly," spoke Sonny to his oldest and loyal body guard Max, as he opened the office door and looked over at Max "What are you staring at Max?" asked Sonny towards Max who mouth was hanging open, eyes widen with shock as he looked passed Sonny and into the office. Milo who was standing beside his brother also shared the same expression.

Sonny followed the glare of his two body guards towards his desk, where Sam and Jason where now making out over. Sam was lying on her back with Jason's body towering over hers, his hands on either side of her waist on the desk, holding him up.

Sam's hands were roaming up and down his chest, feeling every muscles and bone of his chest and torso underneath his shirt as he kissed her passionately on the lips once again; his tongue slipping into the crook of her mouth, intertwining with her own.

The moment was so intimate, so private between them, Sonny didn't know if he should just leave and close the door- since it looked like neither of them had heard them come in or interrupt them?

Just then Jason opened his eyes and looked up at his friend/boss; his cheeks flushing a deep red with embarrassment at being caught. Jason them quickly looked away, down casting his eyes, pulling away from Sam, he stood up. Sam opened her eyes and looked up at Jason, "What's wrong?" she asked, sounding hurt. Why had he pulled away? Raising her self onto her elbows her looked over her shoulder, noticing Max , Milo and Sonny just standing there looking at the two of them, she got her answer. "Oh," she replied softly, slipping off the desk and stepping beside Jason.

Sonny couldn't help but chuckle at the embarrassment of his former lover and friend. A grin appeared on the mobsters face as he looked back and forth between Sam as she tried to do up the clasp of her bra and Jason who was looking down at his feet, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

* * *

I know its short and not my best but please review anyways! And thanks for reading! More to come soon!


	5. A Very Maxie Christmas

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

I know it been two months since Christmas and this chapter should had been out really a long time ago but my computer decided to die on me and long story short....here it is. So I am hoping all you people, still have the holidays on the brain or something like it and will enjoy!

* * *

Interruptions

_A very Maxie Christmas!_

"What's that? Asked Jason pointing towards the plant on his pool table. He had just come back from Franco's studio, where yet again he had found nothing. It was driving him crazy, how Franco kept on playing theses mind games with him and he doesn't know what to do. Jason had never felt so vulnerable and helpless like this before really. He hated it.

"It's a Christmas Tree," replied Sam, sounding a little defensive towards Jason. It had been his idea in the first place for her and Spinelli to go out to the Tree lot and get a tree. She had her hands on her hips, staring across the room at him. "You where the one that told me to get one!"

"No," began Jason, shaking his head at her. "I told you to go down to the lot....I just didn't expect you would bring one back that is all." He added quietly as he threw his keys onto the desk and stripped off his leather jacket, revealing his famous black t-shirt.

"Well as you can see, I did bring one back!" huffed Sam gesturing towards the small tree beside her. It was only really about two feet tall, not the biggest tree. But when Sam saw it, she knew that it was one. It not only reminded her of one of her favourite Christmas specials but also of the tree she and Jason had had one Christmas a few years back.

A silence then fell between them as Sam turned her attention back towards this little tree and continued to decorate it. Jason stood beside the desk for a moment, watching her before making his way towards the couch. Taking a seat, he buried his face into his hands.

Over the next few minutes, Sam kept on throwing concern looks over her shoulder at Jason, whose back was facing her. She knew that Franco was getting to him. She could tell that the Franco meeting with Dominic had not gone well by the tension she noted, built up in his shoulders and neck. She so badly wanted to ask him what had happened but knew better. She knew when Jason was tense like this, not to push it. Biting down on her lower lip, she turned around and faced her little tree again. It was almost done. It just needed the star to be placed on top of it.

As Sam reached into the box of Christmas decorations and pulled out a sparkling silver star, Jason rose to his feet. She watched him as he walked by her and into the kitchen. Slowly unwrapping, the star from the layers of tissue paper it was protectly wrapped in, Sam placed it on the top of the tree. Taking a step back from the pool table, she admired her work. This tiny tree was glistening. It had been enchanted by silver, gold and red Christmas balls and decorations. There was also bright white lights curled around it branches. Just looking at it, Sam couldn't help but clasp her hands together and let out a squeal of joy. The tree just looked so pretty and sent a wave of happiness through her. She just loved this time of year.

Jason arrived back into the room at this and stared at Sam, his eyebrows raised. There was a look of amusement painted on his face as he took a step towards her and offered a beer.

"Oh shut up you!" she cried taking the beer from Jason and turning back towards the tree. She couldn't help but grin. It just looked so perfect. All it really needed now, she thought to herself was presents underneath it. And luckily in just two short days, it would. It was the 22nd of December.

Taking a sip from the beer, Sam turned around and looked over at Jason, who had taken his seat back on the couch. "So how did it go tonight?" she asked cautionary, her eyes studying the back of his neck.

"Not well," he admitted after taking a swig for his bottle of beer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly. Jason still was not looking at her. His attention was still on the blank television screen in front of him.

"Not now," he replied shaking his head.

Sam nodded her head in agreement at this, watching as Jason took another gulp of his beer. Taking another sip from her own, she let out a sigh. Placing the still full bottle onto the pool table, she walked up behind the back of the couch, where Jason was seated. Placing her hands on to the firm muscles of his shoulders, she began to massage them.

Jason flinched a little at first but soon sat back and let Sam's hands work their magic on him.

They were both quiet for a few minutes before Jason turned around in his seat, looking up at Sam. Sam removed her hands at this and met his glance. His eyes where dark with desire. The massage had done its magic, releasing the tension from his shoulders and also turning him on in the progress. Reaching out, he cupped her chin, making her face lean down towards his. In the matter of seconds, their lips crashed together in passion as Sam bent over and Jason kneeled up on the couch pillow. They stayed like this kissing for a moment longer before breaking away breathless from each other. Jason then pulled Sam over the back of the couch and onto his lap. Touching his forearms, Sam licked her lips and stared into the deep blue of his orbs. "I love you," she whispered, her breath hot against his skin as she began to trail her lips down the side of his neck, biting and nipping as she went.

As her lips worked along the nape of his neck, her hands slipped under Jason's t-shirt, where they pressed firmly against his hard pecks. Their lips soon found each other once again, as Sam removed Jason's shirt from his body and threw it onto the floor. Her legs where now firmly wrapped around Jason's waist. Her hips grinding ever once and while into his now hard erection pointing out from within his jeans. Jason had one hand, wrapped around her back, resting on the small of her back making its way slowly lower and lower until it was pitching the cheek of her ass.

"My, my, my! What do we have here?"

Their lips broke apart at this and both looked up to see, Maxie Jones smiling back at them.

"What the hell!?!" swore Jason, his eyes blazing with annoyance at Maxie.

Maxie just flashed her white teeth innocently at him. "I just got off work and was wondering if Spinelli was here!"

"Well he's not Maxie," replied Sam to her friend. "He at the office, he had some work to finish," explained Sam as she rubbed her nose and got off of Jason.

"Oh, Okay," trailed off Maxie as her eye's fell onto the bare chest of Jason. Her blue eyes widened with pleasure as they scanned upwards from his chiselled abs to his firm hard pecks. Jason eyes grew darker with annoyance, turning into rage at this.

"Maxie," cried Sam, as Jason looked towards her, gesturing for her to do something.

Maxie did not seem to hear this. Her attention was still on Jason's shirt less torso.

"MAXIE!" cried Sam, louder this time, snapping her fingers. She too was getting annoyed at her friend staring at her man.

"Oh, what!?!" blinked Maxie, finally looking up and meeting Sam's eye. Noting the unpleasant painted on her friend's face, Maxie apologized. "Sorry," she replied softly, blushing a little. She too was embarrassed at her behaviour. She had a boyfriend! Spinelli!

"It's all right!" replied Sam, a smile appearing on her face, letting the young girl know that no harm was done. Just not to do it again!

"Well I better go then!" spoke Maxie after a moment of silence had fallen over them. "Have fun you two!" she cried over her shoulder as the front door closed behind her.

* * *

I know its short, but more to come soon!

Hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review on who you think next should interrupt them!


	6. Jacuzzis and Sisters

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay, for this chapter it's set at New Year's Eve. In the show if we all remember, Sam had invited Jason over for some alone time in the Jacuzzi and had gotten kidnapped by Franco instead. Well this is my version of what would have happened if Franco had not shown up and kidnapped Sam. Enjoy.

* * *

Interruptions

_Jacuzzis and Sisters_

"I think, Stone Cold that you are making a great mistake with not excepting Faire Samantha's invitation," spoke Spinelli looking up from his laptop and over towards his roommate.

Jason's ice blue eyes stared back coldly at the Jackal. "Spinelli," replied Jason with annoyance, "I have told you, there is just too much going on at the moment." He knew as he spoke these words that Spinelli would still disapprove. Spinelli out of all people knew what Jason was going through with this whole Franco thing. He knew how the mobster had been going crazy trying to figure out the artist motivate and how he had not been able to focus on anything else. But the Jackal also knew how Faire Samantha wanted so very much for this night to happen. Both had been working very hard and needed the break.

Shaking his head, Spinelli sighed. "Samantha will be most upset, I am afraid by this. She wanted very much for Stone Cold to be with her tonight!"

Jason just glared at his friend. Did Spinelli not think that he didn't realize this? Of course he knew that Sam wanted for him to forget about Franco, just for one night but unfortunately he just couldn't do that, no matter how much he wanted too. He had too much work to do. Getting up from his seat from the couch, he began to passé around the penthouse; listening as Spinelli began to give him relationship advice that he didn't really had the time to hear at the moment.

However, in the middle of speaking, Spinelli was interrupted by a very worried looking Maxie who had just appeared in the doorway of the penthouse. "Maximista!?" stuttered the Jackal, clearly surprised to see his beloved here.

"Spinelli please," cried Maxie, holding up a hand to silent the young computer genius. Taking a step towards him, "I can't take this any longer.....Lulu just went off on some big romantic night with Dominic and it made me realise how much I miss what we had use to have together. Before Franco! We really want to fix this!"

Spinelli was silent, just staring at the Maximista. He did not know how to reply to this.

"Please Maxie, if you could leave, this really isn't the best of time. Spinelli and me have work to do," Jason walked across the room and opened the front door, glaring at the blonde one to leave.

"It's never a good time for you!" she cried. She then turned her attention back on Spinelli, ignoring the death glare of Jason. Jason let out a frustrated sigh and closed the door. Clearly she wasn't going to leave. Rubbing his face, Jason walked back into the middle of the living room, past the young couple and over to the fire place. Listening as Maxie went on and on to Spinelli, explaining how she is greatly sorry about sleeping with Franco, Jason realized not only how much he wanted to be with Sam but how they both needed to take a breather from this Franco situation and relax. A moment to clear their heads.

* * *

Jason arrived at Sam's apartment fifteen minutes later; something in what Maxie had said had struck a chord in him. He had stormed out of his Penthouse and onto this motorcycle, determined to see Sam tonight.

He knocked twice on the front door, before pushing it open himself and sticking his head in side. "Sam," he called out, looking around at the candle filled apartment.

"Out here," cried back Sam.

A small smile appeared on Jason's face at this, she was in the Jacuzzi. Closing the door behind him, Jason made his way through the living room and out onto the terrace, where the Jacuzzi was.

"It took you long enough," noted Sam, appearing at Jason over the rim of her wine glass. A wicked smile appeared on her face, "I have been waiting..."

"Have you?" asked Jason playfully back.

Sam nodded her head in agreement and gently took a sip of wine. "Are you coming in?" she asked after a moment had passed and Jason still stood in the door way.

"I don't have a swim suit," he spoke honestly with a shrug.

Meeting his eye, another wicked smile appeared on her face, "Who said anything about needing a swim suit."

Jason then, keeping his attention on Sam began to undress; first with stripping off his leather jacket and t-shirt and then swiftly his hands undid the clasp of his belt and shimmed out of his jeans. Removing his boots, he stood in front of Sam in his boxers. He wasn't too sure, if he should go all the way and remove them or go n with his underwear on.

Standing there, he looked up at Sam.

"You forgot something," she whispered gesturing to waist. This was the answer that Jason needed. Smiling he began to push the material of the boxers down his hips , letting them for to his ankles before stepping out of them and kicking them to the side along with the rest of his clothes.

Desire flashed dark within Sam's brown eyes as she took in the sight of his naked form before her. She then titled her head back and drained the remainder of her wine from the glass, letting the bitterness of the alcohol fill her mouth.

Watching this, Jason took a few steps towards the Jacuzzi and got in. A sense of warmth filled him as his bare skin felt the steaming water over him. He took a seat on the bench, across from where Sam was seated. His knees where bent and legs slightly spread apart, giving Sam a clear few of his member. Leaning back with his arms outstretched and resting on the edge of the tub, he waited for her.

Placing the now empty glass onto the side edge of the tub, Sam swam over to where Jason was seated. But halfway there, she stopped and stood up. Jason brow fused together in confusion at this.

Sam just smiled at him, "You are head of me, I have to catch up," she explained as she reached up behind her neck and undid the knot of the black string bikini top.

God she was irresistible, he thought as he watched as the tiny triangles fell and revealed her breasts that he loved so much. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself. He was getting a little too excited too fast, watching Sam undress in front of him. He could feel himself getting hard.

Tossing the top to the side, she began to remove the bottoms of her bikini. Finally after a moment, she stood in front of Jason in her birthday suit. Walking the remaining distance between the two of them, Sam swung her leg over his hips, straddling him. Cupping the sides of his face, she pulled him into a passionate hungry kiss.

They stayed like this for a few moments; lips fussed together, bodies pressed up against each other, touching. Jason's dick was hard and throbbing against Sam's inner thigh, driving her crazy with desire. Slowly then Sam began to lower herself on to his hard shaft, holding on to Jason's shoulders for support. Her knees where bent and feet flat against the bottom of the tub. They were seated over one of the Jacuzzi jets, letting the foaming bubbles vibrate over them, adding to their pleasure.

"Sam, I need your helpp....." Kristina's voice trailed off, as she took in the sight of Jason and Sam in the Jacuzzi. The young girl's hands where clasped to her face in shock. "Oh my god, I am soo sorry!" she cried as she ran from the room. She was clearly in distress.

"Kristina?" cried Sam, as she pulled away from Jason and got out of the Jacuzzi. Reaching for the terry cloth robe that was resting on the edge of the tub, she shot Jason an apologetic look, before running after her sister. Leaving Jason naked in the tub.

Kristina was at the door, just as Sam caught up to her, "Krissy," she spoke, reaching out and touching her sister's shoulder. The robe was now tied firmly around Sam's petit frame, covering her.

Kristina turned around at this and faced her sister, tears streaming down her face. "I am soo sorry Sam!" she cried.

"Hey," whispered Sam, reaching out and touching her sister's cheek. "It's okay." Of course she was a little upset of the interruption but clearly Krissy didn't need the lecture at the moment.

"I just came over....I should have called," sniffled Kristina has she began to explain to her older sister, why she had come over. "But I dunnoo...I was out with Kiefer....anddd" she trailed off, too overcome with emotion to go on.

It was then that Sam noticed the redness on Kristina's left cheek, the beginnings of a bruise forming. "Did he hit you?" she asked, her dark eyes studying her sister's tear stained face.

Kristina did not answer she just began to cry harder.

"Oh, Kristina," Sam then pulled her sister into an embrace, stroking her hair, comforting her like she use to when she was six.

Jason then appeared in the room, he was fully dressed now. Sam looked over Kristina's shoulder and met Jason's eye. He gave her a sad smile, letting her know it was okay.

"I'm going to go," he whispered as he made his way towards Sam and Kristina.

Sam nodded her head at this, still continuing to hug her sister, who was sobbing against her shoulder. "I will call you later," she replied to Jason as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hope everything goes well," he whispered into her ear, gesturing to Kristina. He then made his way over to the front door. Giving Sam a wave, he left.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Cops and Lawyers

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

I am not suppose to be writing this chapter right now, I should be doing my paper but I just can't get this out of my head after watching yesterdays, March 9th episode and the fake interruption scene between Sam and Jason.

So sit back and enjoy, this is once again my take on the show's episode yesterday! Enjoy

Oh btw there is no Michael there, this is a little take on how Dante interrupts them for good! :D

* * *

Interruptions

_Cops and Lawyers_

"I can't believe it," whispered Sam towards Jason, who was seated on the couch waiting for her. "I can't believe we really are alone," her dark orbs flashed with desire at him, as she slowly began to make her way towards him.

"I know," replied Jason, smiling as he grabbed a hold of Sam's wrist, pulling her down on top of him.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at this as she wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his waist. Licking her bottom lip, she smiled seductively at him. Their lips them crashed together with passion as Jason's hands cupped the curve of Sam's ass, giving it a squeeze. A deep moan erupted from the back of her throat at this. It had been so long it seemed since she had felt Jason's hands on her. It felt so good, she couldn't help herself. Jason repeated the movement, before bringing his hands up to her waist and sliding them underneath the material of her grey sweater. They continued to kiss with hunger at this, lips parting and crashing back together every second or so repeating.

"Oh God I want you," whispered Jason breaking away from the kiss and staring up at Sam's dark orbs. His hands where resting in the middle of her back, gently rubbing his thumbs into her skin. Sam eye's stared back with the same intensity. "I want you too!" she replied, leaning down towards him and pecking the tip of his nose softly. The last time they had made love had been during Valentine's Day. Almost a month ago. That was way too long to go in both of their books.

Gently kissing each other once again, Jason pulled up her sweater along her torso, not breaking the kiss, Sam lifted her arms above her head, helping him remove the shirt. He then began to push down the straps of the tank-top she was wearing, revealing her shoulders. Starting at the base of her ear, his lips traveled down the side of her neck, slowly moving along her bare shoulders; traveling hot steamy kisses down it. His hands gripped her arms ever so slightly, holding her close to him.

Sam Just closed her eyes at this and let the soft touch of his lips against her skin swell over her. After a moment or two had passed and she couldn't take it anymore, she found Jason's mouth again and kissed him, slipping her tongue into the crook of his mouth, tasting him. Their tongues then began to intertwine together with passion. Pressing her body along Jason's, Sam slipped her hands underneath the material of his shirt. The pads of her fingers running along the sides of his muscular torso, feeling every goose bump as she went. Then they soon found the hardness of his pecks along his chest. She ran her thumbs along the sensitive skin of his nipples, gently pitching them. Sending Jason wild, she repeated the movement, this time with a little more pressure and force getting a bigger response from him. Jason's lips broke away from hers as he let out a deep groan of pleasure. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he thrusted his growing hardness into her.

Moments later Jason's shirt was lying on the floor, on top of it was Sam's black tank top. His blue eyes gleamed with desire as they took in the sight of Sam's breasts pressed up together in the powered blue bra she was wearing. "You like?" teased Sam with a smile, noticing his eyes growing dark. Licking his lips, Jason nodded his head in response. He liked very much. "Well them you will love the matching thong I am wearing, " she whispered into his ear, pressing her breasts into his bare chest, rubbing them over his hard nipples.

Jason closed his eyes at this and let out a deep breath, he had to steady himself. The mention of a thong was too much for him.

"Do you want to see?" she asked her voice as light as a feather tickling his ear. "Uhuh, do you big boy?" She asked again kissing the side of his neck and pressing her breast once again against his chest.

Jason response to this was a low grunt. "Well I will take that has a yes," she spoke with a smile as she felt Jason's member poke into the side of her thigh. Biting down on the nape of Jason's neck, she got off of Jason. He opened his eyes and slid a hand down his pants, watching Sam as she ran her hands very slowly down her flat stomach to the waist of her jeans. There was a wicked smile spread across her face as her hands hesitated at the button of the fly before traveling back up her stomach, along her rib cage and finally resting on her breasts. She gently then began to touch herself through the material of her bra. Jason's hand cupped his hot member as he watched Sam. She was driving him crazy. He was getting harder with every second.

Squeezing her breasts together, Sam released her hands. Continuing to watch Jason, watching her, she slid off the high heeled boots she was wearing and finally pulled down her jeans. Tugging them slowly down her hips and thighs, letting them fall to her feet. Stepping out of them she grinned once again at Jason, "Do you like?" She gave a little turn, giving him the full view of her thong.

"I do," replied Jason in a deep husky voice, reaching out with his free towards her, pulling her on top of him again. With his hand still cupping himself, he looked up into Sam's face. "Touch yourself," he whispered.

Not letting her eyes leave Jason's face, she leaned back on her heels, in between Jason's legs and rubbed herself down there over the lacy material of the thong.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Be neither got up to get it, they continued to star at each other, touching themselves as they did so. There was another knock followed a second later, "Jason it's me Dante! Open the door, I need to talk to you!" he cried.

"Ignore it," replied Sam, as she slid her hand underneath the material of her thong and over her cit. She closed her eyes for a second, breathing in the pleasure building inside her. But Dante was not giving up that easy. "Jason I know you are in there, the door man said you were. Please open up, It's about Michael," cried the cop from the other side of the door.

Jason removed his hand at this and groaned out in frustration.

"No let me," spoke Sam, placing a hand firmly on Jason's chest stopping him from getting him. Jason raised an eyebrow at this as Sam got to her feet and made her way over to the front door. She had not bothered to get dressed.

Opening up the door just a crack, she stuck her head out and smiled warmly at Dante, "Hi!"

"Oh hi," replied Dante, a little shocked to see Sam answering the door. "Can I talk to Jason?" he asked trying to appear over her through the door, further into the room, looking for Jason.

"Jason is kinda...busy at the moment. So if you could come back later that would be great!" spoke Sam the smile on her face stiffening. She prayed that Dante would get the hint and leave.

"This is important. It can't wait. It's about Michael," Dante explained not getting the hint. "I would really appreciate, if you let me in and speak to Jason." His dark brown eyes stared into hers. After a moment had passed he flashed his charming smile. Sam couldn't help but think that he really was Sonny's son, as she stared up at his face.

"Jason is busy," she replied, getting a little annoyed that Dante was still standing there smiling at her. God he was so like Sonny, that he care about anybody but himself, she thought to herself again. She was beginning to grow impatient.

"Come on, I know he's in there Sam! He can't be that busy. I just need to speak to him for a few minutes..." his voice trailed off as Sam swung open the door, revealing her almost naked body. Placing her hands on her hips she repeated. "Jason is busy, come back later Dante!" And with that she gave a slight wave at the cop before closing the door in his face. Then turning around and giving Jason a wide grin, she spoke, "Now where were we?"

A little later after their love making session, Jason and Sam stayed lying on the couch. They were holding each other in each others' arms. There was a blanket thrown over their nakedness. Sam was almost falling to sleep as Jason's hands softly rubbed her back. Watching as her eyelids began to drop, Jason poked her into the side, "No you're not falling asleep. I'm not done to you!" he whispered, as Sam raised her eye and looked at him.

"Oh really!?!" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Jason then leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. The kiss was soft and mellow compared to the ones before that they had shared. It was gentle and nice.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Sam, parted her lips away from Jason's and asked, "Why can't people just leave us alone?"

Jason just stroked the side of her face in response at this. "Ignore it Sam," he whispered gently cupping her chin and pulling her lips back towards his. Sam smiled as she felt his mouth on hers. He was right she should just ignore it. Placing a hand on his chest, she began to kiss him back with the same gentleness and care. But just then the moment was broken by another knock on the door. "GO AWAY!" cried out Sam, lifting her head and looking towards the door. She hoped that the person on the other end would get the hint and leave. Her eyes lingered on the door for a second before turning her attention back on to Jason, who was waiting patiently.

Then in one quick movement, Jason grabbed a hold of both of her wrists and pinned Sam down into the couch as he towered himself over her. Sam smiled up at him. Still holding her wrists above her head, Jason leaned down and crashed his mouth to hers. This kiss was now rough and passionate, not so sweet anymore as Jason tongue forced it way into her mouth. His other hand ran down the curve of her breast. The blanket that had been wrapped up around them earlier was now lying on the floor, along with their discarded clothing. Sam let out a moan as Jason's lips parted from hers and began to attack her neck. Closing her eyes, she turned her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck.

Just then the phone began to ring. Neither stopped what they were doing to get it.

As the phone continued to ring, there was yet another knock at the door. Whoever it was was clearly not going to give up.

"Should I get it?" asked Jason as he stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes. His hand was still pinning her wrist above her head and the other cupping her breast.

"No," replied Sam with a smile, shaking her head. She then arched her back, pressing her body into his. She wanted him and she didn't want to stop this time.

Smiling back at her, Jason's mouth latched onto her other breasts; flicking the peak of her nipple back and forth with his tongue.

However what both of them didn't know was that the door was not locked. Sam had not bothered locking it after she had opened it to talk Dante, like she should have.

"Diane we can't just go in," spoke Alexis, appearing over the rim of her glasses to her friend. They were standing outside of Jason's penthouse. "Clearly he doesn't want to be bothered. We will just come back later!" They had tried knocking and calling but there had been no answer. But Diane was determined to speak to her client. They had a lot to go over with Sonny's trial and such. Alexis as trying to talk Diane out of opening the door that she had just discovered was unlocked.

* * *

"Come on Alexis," snapped Diane. "We need to talk to my...our client, and what could he possibly be busy with."

Alexis just rolled her eyes and sigh, as Diane smiled at her and began to turn the knob of the door open.

"JASON!" cried Diane as she pushed opened the door and stepped into the penthouse. Her eyes widened as they fell onto her client's naked body on the couch. "Oh my!"

"Shit," swore Alexis as she stepped into the room behind Diane and took in the sight of Jason's month on her daughter's bare chest.

Both Jason and Sam looked up at this, frozen in shock. They had thought the door was closed.

Sam let out a moan of frustration as she closed her eyes and covered herself with her hands, praying that this was a dream and that her mother had not just walked in again on her and her boyfriend. This was not happening.

"Fuck Diane," swore Jason with anger. He was still on top of Sam. Both could not possibly without revealing more of their nakedness.

Alexis just smiled an apologist smile and began to pull on Diane's arm. "See I told you it was a bad time!" she whispered harshly at his friend. But however Diane did not move. She continued to stand there, gawking at Jason's muscular body. She knew that Jason kept his body in good form but she had never imagined it to be like this. It was like an art form, thought Diane as a smile she was unaware of appeared on her face.

Jason noticing his lawyer's gawking stares, tried to reach for the blanket without moving too much. But he couldn't. Sighing in frustration, his dark eyes turned cold. "OUT!" he yelled.

Both women flinched at the sound of Jason's voice. This seemed to break Diane out of her trance. Looking around the room, Diane's cheeks flushed a bright pink, realizing what she had just been doing.

"We are soo sorry," whispered Alexis as she pulled Diane out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Jason then buried his face into Sam's neck.

"I know baby," whispered Sam, placing a comforting hand on Jason's tense shoulders.

* * *

Hoped you liked!

The next chapter will be involving Elizabeth somehow. I keep on getting requests to have a scene with her so I will figure it out. Lol

Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Elizabeth

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

I really want to thank Fansy for the idea of this chapter. This one goes out to you girl. And also want to thank everyone else for their ideas; you all seem to have the same output for this chapter, Lol. So please sit back and enjoy the chapter you all have been waiting for I guess!

Btw, this isn't a smutty interruption like the other chapter have been, but I think you will still enjoy it. Just warning you....plus it's a bit long!

Enjoy!

* * *

Interruptions

_Elizabeth_

Ever since returning from the Island things between Jason and Sam had been tense. Jason was stressed out not only with Johnny making moves on the territory of his and Sonny's but also with Sonny's approaching trial. He feared that Michael would somehow get called to stand and confess to killing Claudia. Another problem that was edging him on in the back on his mind was Franco. Sam had hoped that the relaxed white- wearing Jason from the Island would be brought back to Port Charles but sadly that did not happen. The moment the plane landed Jason had turned into his cold stone self. She had tried to get him to talk to her but she didn't want to push him. Sam was too stressed out with work. So didn't have time to see Jason really. She was too busy keeping an eye on Spinelli, training him to work in the field. She was preoccupied with Kristina has well; who was chasing Ethan around town, trying to make him see that she was mature enough. Which she clearly wasn't.

It had been five days since arriving back from the Island and Sam had not seen Jason since that night. Hoping he would be a good mood, she used her key and opens the door to the Penthouse. "Jason!" she called out as she closed the door behind her and placed the two cups of coffee she had bought from Kelly's down the desk. A moment later, Jason appeared from the kitchen, "Hey," he greeted her with a small smile. Coming up towards her, he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Hey," she greeted back as their lips parted and Jason rested his forehead against hers, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I bought over coffee," examined Sam, gesturing towards the two cups on the desk.

"Thank you," he whispered as he kissed Sam once again on the mouth. He had missed her. Slipping his hand into hers, they both grabbed a cup and made their way over towards the couch. Once they were seated, Sam smuggled her body close up to Jason's and closed her eyes for a brief second, breathing in his scent. God how she had missed him over these past couple of days. She had so much she wanted to share with him about Spinelli and how training was going very poorly. But before she could open her month and speak, Jason spoke.

"Lucky came over today," he began taking a sip from the foaming latte in his hand.

Sam's eyebrows fussed together in confusion at this, what did Lucky want?

"He was drunk. You could smell the alcohol on his breath from a mile away. He seemed upset about something. It was hard to follow him. Lucky kept on slurring his words and such. I think it was about Elizabeth though," continued on Jason, placing the cup of coffee down on the coffee table and looked over at Sam. Sam stared back at him, waiting for him to go on. "She just had that test done to determine who the father is I guess....and whatever the results had been, Lucky didn't seem too pleased about."

"Why would Lucky come to you though?" asked Sam still confused a little on why Lucky would come and talk about Elizabeth with Jason, even if he was drunk.

"He was comparing me and him. And how Elizabeth had used both of us and dragged us through hell and back," Jason just shrugged at this. He had not agreed or disagreed to this statement with Lucky. "He said that this was my time to step in and raise my son. That he wasn't fit to do it anymore and neither was Elizabeth being at Shadybrooke's now. Even know he was drunk, he seemed to sober up at that moment, as he talked about Jake.

"He does have a point Jason," replied Sam, placing her half empty cup on the coffee table and turned her body so that she was facing Jason better. She feared what he might say but she needed to tell Jason that it was the time to fight for his son. Jake really had no family at that moment, with Lucky drinking again and now with Elizabeth away in Shadybrooke, it seemed like Jake needed his father more than ever now. He needed a home. "Jake needs his father!"

Jason looked at her confused, "He does have a father, Lucky!"

"No Jason, Jake needs his real father. He needs you! Lucky's life has turned upside down in the last couple of months. He's drinking again. That is not what you had in mind when you gave up your rights to him Jason! You wanted better for Jake and at the moment he is not getting any of that! Elizabeth is away, so he needs someone he can count on to be there for him. That's you Jason!" argued Sam in a calm voice. She didn't want to get in a fight; she just wanted Jason to see what she saw."I know Lucky, he self- destructions. That is no environment you want Jake to be. Even Lucky realises it too Jason!" Her voice was a little higher then she wanted it to be, but she wanted Jason to get it through his thick skull that this was the time for him to step in.

Jason just shook his head at this, "It's not my place to step in Sam." He then rose to his feet and began to walk around the room, like he always did when he was stressed out or on edge.

"Yes it is! Jason," she cried with frustration, watching him as he moved back and forth. "Lucky is not fight to raise Jake at the moment. HE wants you to take over. He cares about Jake and wouldn't had mention it if he had not wanted it to happen Jason. "

"Well what about Elizabeth? Uh, Sam did you think of her and this situation?" He asked quietly, he didn't want to get mad. He wanted to stay calm but however they were stepping into a dangerous territory.

"What about her?" Sam asked a slight tone of hatred in her voice. Elizabeth might be Jake's mother but she had nothing to do with Jason getting in touch with his son as far as Sam could see. Elizabeth was in Shadybrooke at the moment, she was not fit to raise her sons.

"She Jake's mother! "

"I know that Jason! But Elizabeth is going through her own problems at the moment, with being pregnant and having a meltdown. She is not well Jason. There is a reason why she is in Shadybrooke! She needs help! "argued back Sam. Why couldn't he just see it? That Elizabeth was too sick to look after her sons.

Jason let out a deep breath and rubbed his face. He said he wouldn't get mad but Sam was pushing his buttons just a little. Elizabeth was not the love of his life but she was still his friend and someone who he deeply cared about. He didn't like Sam talking about her like this. "Yes and she is getting it! Elizabeth won't be there forever Sam! And when she does get out, she will raise her boys. There is no point in me stepping in and taking Jake away from her!"

"I don't mean it like that Jason," whispered Sam. No one deserved to have their child taken away from them. "I meant that it's your time to act as a father to Jake. Now that Lucky and Elizabeth are no longer, Jake is living in a broken home. Jake needs his father! You wouldn't be taking Jake away from Elizabeth; you just would be claiming Jake as your own."

"It's not that easy Sam!"

"Why not?! Elizabeth isn't the perfect mother you make her out to be Jason. All her children have different fathers. And now with not knowing again who the baby's daddy is! Jason, it just show you that Elizabeth is too busy screwing men then taking care of her kids!" she knew has she had spoken theses words that she had said the wrong thing. But she couldn't help herself. She was tired of people not faulting Elizabeth. If Sam had gotten pregnant like Elizabeth had with not knowing the father of her child, she would be called names and such. But now with Elizabeth, they just said it wasn't her fault. That she couldn't help what she had done, with sleeping with Lucky but also having affair with his brother, Nikolas.

Jason's blue eyes turned dark with rage at this. The last time Sam had seen those dark eyes on her was back two years ago when Jason had threatened to kill her if she ever came after Elizabeth and the boys again. They had moved so far away from that moment but sitting there on the couch, looking into the hatred in Jason's eyes, made Sam feel very small once again. Sam knew that she shouldn't judge Elizabeth. She had had her own faults and made greater mistakes in life then Elizabeth had but she still couldn't help but feel a little bit of hatred and judge Elizabeth like she had years ago to her.

Before Sam could open her month and take it back, Jason interrupted her. "Don't you talk about Elizabeth like that!"

Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes at this and sigh. Elizabeth had talked about her plenty

"Well it's true Jason. I'm tired of you defending her all the times! She did sleep with two men and now she is pregnant and doesn't know the father! She did the exact same thing three years ago, with you! She is no saint that you make her out to be!"

"SHUT UP! Shut up Sam!" cried Jason with rage towards her. Sam was taken aback by his. "I understand that Elizabeth is not perfect and has made mistakes. But don't you ever say she is a danger to her kids, my son! At least she never watched as an innocent baby got kidnapped! She never hired two men to threaten a mother and her children in the PARK!" These words rang throughout the room as Sam stared at Jason in disbelief. He had brought up her worst moments in her life and threw them in her face. Something she had thought he would never do.

Tears streamed down her face as stood up on shaky legs. And looked at Jason one final time before leaving the penthouse.

Jason just stood there in the middle of the room. He had hurt Sam, something he had promised himself he would never do again. Jason and Sam had promised each other that they would never bring up the past and only talk about the good times. That they would never through their past mistakes into each other faces, like he had just done to her. The rage he was feeling was gone and left was a pain of guilt. Letting out a sigh, he rubbed his face before picking up one of the dining room chairs and throwing it against the wall. He was furious at himself for what he had done. He knew how Sam felt about the past and how a deep guilt still lingered within her about it.

* * *

It was two days later and Sam hadn't spoken to Jason since their fight. Of course Jason had called her numerous times but she had not picked up, letting it go straight to voice mail. She felt broken inside. All that building she had done of her self-esteem and self- respect was gone. Hearing those words come out of Jason's month like that was like a slap in the face. It was like all that she had worked hard on to forgive herself for what she had done was gone. It didn't matter that she had forgiven herself; the fact was still a fact. After leaving Jason's apartment she had gone home and cried. Making her sores disappear with a bottle of her favourite tequila.

Sam was standing her office, waiting for her partner Spinelli to join her. They were going on a stake out together. The case was not only about a cheating spouse, whom they all seemed to be about but also the client wanted to find out if her man was a pimp. So of course that meant that Sam would becoming Taffee the hooker again and Spinelli would be her pimp. Adjusting her red wig on her head, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and pushy. She had been crying again last night. Her head was pounding from the hangover she was suffering from that morning. Just as she let out a tiny sigh, the office door opened and in came Spinelli, where a long black fur coat and a black felt fedora. He looked more like a pimp from the seventies then one now a days. But it would have to do, thought Sam to herself. They didn't have much time before their suspect would leave his work place and disappear into the night.

"Hello Fair Samantha or should I say Yo Taffee," cried the Jackal putting a twang in his voice. Sam couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Howdy Beau," replied back Sam in her Taffee southern accent. Spinelli's pimp name they decided was Beau, a strong southern name.

Spinelli smiled over at her, his brown eyes wide with excitement. He was thrilled to be finally going out into the field and working along Sam. "Shall we get going?" he asked towards her.

Looking at herself for one last time in the mirror, Sam placed her dark sunglasses on her nose and nodded at Spinelli, that it was time to go.

After about an hour out on the stake out, following their client's husband, Jimmy; Sam and Spinelli had nothing. They were supposed to be following him all night, tracking what he does. All they had seen was Jimmy talking to a couple of hookers but nothing that shown he was a pimp or anything. Sighing from the corner of where she and Spinelli stood, Sam leaned her body against the brick wall. Spinelli looked at her with concern eyes. He knew about the fight her and Jason had had. Jason had confessed the whole thing to him after he had come home to find the penthouse a mess. Jason had told him that they had broken up. But Spinelli would not believe it. IF any two people were meant to be together, it was Jason and Sam and if they couldn't make it work then what kinda hope did that give him and Maxie.

"Fair Samantha," whispered Spinelli. "I believe that Stone Cold..." before he could go any further, he was cut off by Sam who held up a hand to silence him.

"Taffee, remember Beau," she hissed at him in her southern accent. They were on a stake out, she didn't want to blow their cover, especially so early in the game. Her dark eyes blazed into Spinelli with annoyance. Why was he even bringing up Jason? She thought.

Spinelli nodded his head at this and dropped the subject. He would bring it up at a more appropriate time. He then turned his back on Sam and scanned the darken street around them. Jimmy was still talking to the two hookers that stood beside him. Spinelli tried to read their lips but couldn't quite figure it out; they were standing too far away.

"I think we should move closer," he whispered looking over his shoulder at Sam.

"Sshhhh," she whispered back slapping him in the arm. A confused look came over him as he turned his head in the direction that Sam was looking. Jimmy was heading their way.

* * *

"Spinelli what happened?" asked Robin towards the Jackal as she came running from the nurse's station. She was gesturing towards an unconscious Sam who had just arrived by ambulance at the hospital. The paramedics pushed the gurney pasted the two of them and into one of the trauma rooms. "She was hit by a car!" replied Spinelli his voice in a high shrill. It had happened right in front of him, he was deeply shaken from the sight of seeing Sam's body bounce of the hood of the car like a rag doll.

"Oh my," responded Robin. She then placed a comforting arm around Spinelli's shoulder and ushered him over to the waiting room. Taking a seat beside him, she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Tell me what happened."

Robin had been paged minutes earlier about a car crash victim but she didn't bother moving from her seat. Both Patrick, Lisa and Epiphany were attending to Sam at the moment, they didn't need her. However Spinelli did. He was pale and sick looking. He was shaking in the black fur coat and fedora he was wearing.

He gazed at Robin for a long second before going into the story of how Sam had been hit by a car. "We were on a stake out together, tracking his guy his wife suspected of not only cheating but of being a pimp."

"A pimp?" she interjected, sounding amused by this.

"Yes, a pimp," replied Spinelli nodding head before continuing. "So naturally, Samantha and I dressed up. Her Taffee the hooker and me Beau, her pimp. Everything had been going slow, we just watched from a distance as our guy mingled around with two hookers talking and such. There was much activity. But then out of nowhere the guy approached us and asked if Sam was taken. I guess meaning if she had a sugar daddy or not. She replied yes and pointed to me. Well anyways long story short, after he had left which hadn't been for a good 15 minutes later. He had kept on asking Sam and me weird questions. I think he suspected us. After he had left he had disappeared with a new hooker who had shown up and that is when Sam called it a quits saying that this guy just like getting laid by cheap woman, nothing else. Then when she was hit. We were crossing a deserted street, toward where we parked our car, when this black SUV came speeding out of nowhere. I was already at the car when unfortunately Sam was not. She was still on the road, when the car hit her."

"So it was a hit and run then?" she asked, her eyes studying the jackal face.

"Yes," nodded Spinelli. "Sam was hit from the side, her body seemed to bounce off the window shield and flew through the air for a second before landing a couple feet away from where she has stood. But the car had kept on going, driving down the street." There was strain in his voice as he relived watching as Sam's flew through the air and landed with a thump against the hard pavement road.

"Did you see who was driving the car?" asked Robin softly after a moment of silence. "Did you get a license plate number?"

"No," shook Spinelli sadly. He had not had time.

Robin then placed a hand on Spinelli's shoulder. She knew the young computer whiz was in shock and distress. He needed time.

"Have you phoned Jason yet?" she asked. She knew Jason would want to be here with Sam. Robin knew how much Jason deeply cared and loved Sam.

"No I haven't," shook Spinelli. He didn't know if Sam wanted Jason to be here after what had happened between them. But he also knew that they still deeply loved one another and Jason would be heart broken if he found out about Sam later on and not right away. "They kinda broke up, I don't know if Sam wants him here..." he trailed off.

"What do you mean kinda broke up?" asked Robin shocked by this. There was no way that Jason and Sam would break up. She believed that they were in it for the long run now.

Spinelli with a sigh, then went onto explain not in full detail but enough to paint a clear picture for the doctor of what had happened between Sam and Jason a few days ago.

* * *

"Where is she?" asked a stressed out Jason towards Robin as he ran into the hospital. "Where's Sam? What happened?" His blue eyes shined with fear as they looked into the face of his dear old friend. Robin had called Jason after Spinelli had told her what had happened. She knew Jason would want to be here with her. It was now fifteen minutes later.

"She is being looked after Jason," replied Robin kindly, touching him on the arm. "You need to remain calm at what I am about to tell you." She had only told Jason over the phone that Sam had been hurt and he should get down to the hospital quick. She didn't want to give him the news over the phone.

Jason stared intensely down at Robin, waiting for her to explain. "Jason, Sam was the victim of a hit and run tonight. She was out on a stake out with Spinelli when a car came out of nowhere and hit her as she crossed the street. Sam is being looked at now, I don't know the damage done but I can tell you she didn't look to do when she arrived."

Jason closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. This couldn't be happening, he thought to himself over and over again in mind. He didn't want to think about Sam being hit again by a car like she had been two years ago. They had not been together at the time but he remembered the damage done to her, he didn't want to see that happen again.

Just then Patrick appeared beside the two of them, "How's Sam?" asked Robin towards her husband. Jason opened his eyes at this and looked at the doctor who had save Sam's life before. His blue eyes stared into the face of the doctor, waiting for him to explain what was going on.

"Sam is in critical condition. Her left hip and side took the most impact of the hit. She has fractured her left leg and done severe damage to her pelvis bone and hip. She has a large bump on the side of her head from when she landed on the ground. We are running some tests now on her seeing if there was any damage done to the brain," explained Patrick to both Jason and Robin and also Spinelli who had shown up when Patrick had appeared.

"What kind of damage?" asked Jason.

"Well we are going to be checking if there is any bleeding internally within the brain. Sam might also have a concussion but we won't know that until she wakes up. There a few scraps and cuts along her face and arms and parts of her legs from the impact of her fall onto the pavement. She is also bruised pretty badly on her hip, where the car hit her," continued on Patrick. "Her injuries are much like last time when she was victim of a hit and run."

Jason didn't know what to say to all this. A wave of guilt was washing over him at the thought of the last words he had spoke to Sam had been out of hatred. "When can I see her?" he asked quietly. He needed to talk to her and tell her that he was sorry. That Elizabeth was never the love of his life that she was and always would be.

"Not for another hour or two, I'm sorry to say," replied Patrick, "We need to run a full body scan and CT on her. But I will bring someone out to get you as soon as she is done."

Jason nodded his head at this and thanked Patrick before walking passed the group and taking a seat in the waiting room. Burring his face in his hands.

The minute Jason was allowed in to see Sam, he was up on his feet and in the room in seconds. There was a nurse in the room, adjusting Sam's IV bag as he stepped into the room. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. Jason face reminded still, waiting for the nurse to leave before moving any closer to Sam. After a second to two the nurse did leave, finishing with checking Sam's vitals and such.

Jason moved slowly over to the bed and took a seat in the chair beside it. His heart broke at the sight of Sam laying there. She had tubes coming out of her nose. Her face was bruised on one side and her left cheek was scratched up too. She was been in and out of it since arriving at the hospital but at that moment she was unconscious. There was a blanket covering her legs, so he could not see the damage done to her leg and hip. Patrick had explained to Jason that they had not found any bleeding in her brain but was suffering from a concussion. Slipping his hand into her small one that was lying beside her on the bed, he gently raised it and pressed his lips to her knuckle.

Jason was too preoccupied with Sam to notice Spinelli enter the room, he was still dressed in his pimp outfit. In his arms he was holding Sam's clothes she had been wearing earlier, the nurse had given them to him. Robin had called Mac shortly after Jason had arrived, telling him of the hit and run. He had then sent a officer down to take Spinelli's statement of what had happened. He told him the officer about the stake out and how he expected the person who had hit Sam had been Jimmy but wasn't 100% sure. Now standing in the room, Spinelli wasn't sure if he should leave and come back later, giving them some time alone or not. But before he could make his decision, Jason looked up and met the Jackal's eye.

Spinelli smiled a slight smile at Jason before taking a few steps closer into the room. "Theses are Faire Samantha's clothes," spoke Spinelli gesturing to the paper brown bag in his arms. He placed it on the end table when Jason did not make a gesture for it.

"Tell me what happened," whispered Jason not taking his eyes of Sam. He knew what had happened but he wanted to hear it from Spinelli.

Spinelli nervously cleared his throat and began once again to tell the story, he started off with telling Jason about the client and how it had been Sam's idea to dress up a hooker and a pimp.

* * *

Sam's eyes fluttered open and hazily looked over at Jason's face. "Jason?" she whispered in a dry voice.

"Sam," responded Jason his blue eyes looking into hers.

"Where am I?" she asked confused towards him. She closed her eyes for a brief second as her head began to sob slightly.

"You are at General Hospital," spoke Jason gently to her, still holding her hand. "You were in a hit and a run."

"A hit and run?" she asked confused.

"Yes Sam. You were out on a stake out with Spinelli when a car came out and hit you. Do you remember?" he asked gently once again, bring her hand up to his lips. His blue eyes stared kindly at her.

"....I'm not sure," whispered Sam. "Everything is hazy," she replied bringing up her free hand to her face and softly rubbing her forehead.

"Take it slowly," Jason didn't want her to rush into anything.

"I remember the stake out....I remember putting on those stupid boots again," she then stopped suddenly as a wave of pain came over her. Her whole body ached.

Jason gently stroked her hand, trying to comfort her. It hurt him to see her in so much pain. "It's okay Sam," he whispered.

It then all came back to her, she remember telling Spinelli that the case was a dudd and to go home. That the only thing this guy was guilty of liking cheap women but nothing else. He was no pimp. Then crossing the street, she saw the dark SUV come towards her and before she could react she had been hit. She remembered the impact of the car against her. She remember thinking before everything went blank was, not again.

There were tears then rolling down her cheeks now as she looked into Jason face, remembering their fight. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him. She knew if she had never spoken those words about Elizabeth and his son then Jason would had never thrown her past at her. "I should have not stuck my nose in where it didn't belong Jason. I just think you should get the chance to be a father."

"No Sam, It's my fault! I'm so sorry," he cried back quietly. His eyes then suddenly began to water. Blinking the tears away, he continued. "I have forgiven you about the past. I did a long time ago when you rescued Jake from the Russians a year ago. I promised you and myself that I would never bring up the past again like I did. It was a painful time for both of us and we both made mistakes that I know we will never do again. I knew, I knew how much you felt guilty about what you had done to Jake and how it pains you to remember it. But I did not think. I spoke those words out of anger Sam to you. I wish I could take them back. I'm sorry. I have never ever loved Elizabeth like I love you." His eyes his were pouring into hers. He wanted her to know that Elizabeth was just the mother of his son and nothing else. She was a friend that he cared about but nothing else. Sure at one point in their lives as teenagers they had found something they had thought was love but that was it. It was too much of a struggle to be together, he had thought. But being with Sam came so natural, so easy. "I love you Sam. Not Elizabeth."

He then got up from his seat and kissed her on the lips, being careful of her bruised face. The kiss was sweet and gentle but also filled with passion for one another. Everything was good between them, once again.

Just then they heard a noise from the hallway, breaking apart at this they both looked towards the doorway, which was open to see a fleeing Elizabeth.

"Do you think she overheard?" asked Sam, worried.

"I don't know Sam," replied Jason, turning his attention back on her. "But I don't care." He then once again pressed his lips to hers. Elizabeth knew that he could and never would love her like he loved Sam. Just like he knew, that she never really loved him. They had been together because they were both heartbroken and didn't want to be alone. Also they had wanted to make it work as a family but they were just too different people.

* * *

Elizabeth had come from Shadybrooke to General Hospital to have her monthly check up done by Dr. Lee. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant again. She was going to have to get her tubes tied she thought to herself as she walked down the hallway towards the elevators. But as she pasted the open door of a room she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Jason's voice. She wondered who he was visiting.

Stepping closer to the open doorway, she had appeared in the room to see Sam lying in bed, her hand being held by Jason's. Jason had been looking at Sam's face and nowhere else. Elizabeth had stood there for a moment, listening as Jason explained how he was sorry and never loved her like he loved Sam. She had heard the whole thing. Then watching as Jason leaned over and kissed Sam passionately on the lips, showing her how much he loved her, Elizabeth left. It didn't break her heart to hear these words come from Jason's month. She knew that he would never love her like Sam. No matter what, it still brought tears to her eyes to hear these words. It just made her realize with Jason he had made her felt safe and sure of the future, whatever it had been. But now in her situation, she didn't know what was going to happen. That no matter how much she loved Lucky, he would not take her back, unlike Jason and Sam. Where after everything they had been through and hurt one another, they were back together and stronger than ever. It just made her sad to think that she would never get her prince or at least the one she wanted.

* * *

I hoped you liked. I know it was not like the usually interruptions that I write but I opened you enjoyed it anyways. Please review and thanks for reading!

Smutty interruptions will be returning next chapter! Taking requests!


	9. Everybody It Seems

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Interruptions

_Everybody it seems..._

Two months after the hit and run, Sam was back or almost back to her old self. Her body was almost completely healed except for a few scraps that hadn't healed over completely yet but in Sam's book she was as good as new. Her hip still bothered her a bit but she had just gotten the golden ticket from her doctor that she could go back to having sex again without doing more damage to her pelvis or hip. It had been the hardist two months she had ever had to suffer, she thought to herself as made her way out of the room and over to the waiting room where Jason was seated.

He stood up as he saw her approaching him. He could tell by the smile plastered on her face that it was good news.

"How did it go?" he asked casually down towards her. He didn't want to sound to desperate but he couldn't help but let longing show in the inwards of his blue eyes. Two months of not being able to make love to Sam was too long for him.

"We're good!" whispered Sam wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up into her eyes. She was smiling.

"We're good!?!"

"Yes, we're good!" she repeated. They looked into each other eyes for a second longer before gently touching their lips together in a kiss. Pulling Sam closer to him, Jason whispered into her ear, "Meet me in the supplies closet," before letting his hands drop to his sides and walking away.

A confused look appeared on Sam's face at this as she watched him walk away. Looking over his shoulder at her, he winked. Robin had been the one to tell him about the supply closet a long time ago. And since hearing the news that Sam could have sex once again, he didn't want to wait any longer. He needed to have her right there, right now. He couldn't wait until they got home.

It was about five minutes later, before Sam joined him in the darken supply closet.

"Jason this is crazy," whispered Sam towards him in the dark as she shut the door behind her.

Jason didn't not reply at this, instead he took a step towards Sam. Reaching out and grabbing her wrist, he pulled her against his chest.

"Jason," whispered Sam again. She was all for trying new places but having sex in a supply closet seems a little too out going.

Jason pressed a finger to Sam's lips, "Shut up," he whispered before a second later, crashing his lips passionately against hers.

Sam rested her hand firmly against his chest, feeling the beat of his heart racing as she began to kiss him back. Their mouths opened and closed over one another's as they slowly began to move towards the nearest wall. Pressing Sam's back against the white cement wall of the closet, Jason's hands ran down the front of Sam's torso to the buckle of her belt; undoing it, Jason slid her jeans down her slim hips to her knees. Pushing the material of her panties to the side, he slipped his finger into her already wet pussy. Sam tired concentrating on the kiss but found it too hard with Jason's hand running over her cit. Breaking away from the kiss, Sam closed her eyes and let out a shutter breathe.

After a few moments had passed, Jason removed his hand from within Sam and stared deep into her eyes in the dark. They then crashed their lips passionately together again- tongues intertwined. Their hand groped at each other's bodies; in quick swift movements they removed both of each other coats and shirts. Attacking the side of Jason's neck with her lips; Sam bit and nipped at his skin. She wanted to taste him whole.

Running his hands down her bare back, they slid over the curve of her ass resting on the backs of her thighs. He then lifted her up; making Sam wrap her legs around his waist. Their bodies where hot and sweaty pressed up against each other like they were in that small supply closet.

Just as Sam reached out and pulled Jason mouth to hers, the room all the sudden burst with light. Both froze like deer caught in headlights and looked towards their intruder

Robin and Patrick stood in the threshold of the door, smiling at them. "It looks like someone beat us too it!" smirked Patrick down at Robin.

Robin just hit him on the chest, throwing him a dirty look before turning her attention back on Jason and Sam, who had immediately pulled apart from each other and where frantically getting redressed. "We are so sorry! We didn't know," apologized Robin, who had began to back away from the door, pulling Patrick with her. "We will just be leaving now!" And with that the door once again closed, filling the closet with darkness.

Sam couldn't help but laugh a little at this, it had been Robin who mentioned to her at her appointment that it was safe now for her and Jason to go have a quickie in the supply closet., "Well it was worth a shot, wasn't it?" she asked towards Jason, as she did up the fly of her jeans.

Jason just grunted in response. "I think it's time we go home and try this for real..." he spoke stepping up towards her and pulling her into a kiss.

They then left the supply closet and ran out of the hospital. There was no time to be wasted. They were on a mission; a sex mission!

Jason speeded out of the parking lot of General Hospital and turned sharply around the corner.

"Easy boy!" laughed Sam from the passenger seat, appearing over at Jason. "So where are we going?" asked Sam. It seemed like everyplace they went now a day they would get interrupted one way or another.

"Right here," replied Jason pulling the SUV into an abandon alley ways that lead towards the docks. Cutting off the engine, Jason looked over at Sam.

"Are you serious?" she asked him, meeting his eye. "We can't do it here?"

"Why not?" asked Jason undoing his seat belt.

"Because...because it's sketchy," replied Sam appearing around at the alleyway.

"Think of it as adventurous Sam," whispered Jason leaning over the seat towards her. His face was inches away from her own. His breathe was hot against her skin. His blue eyes where dark with lust and desire as they continued to stare longingly into her's. "Please?" he pouted quietly.

Sam just rolled her eyes at this. He was pathetic sometimes she thought to herself. Then undoing her seat belt she climbed over into the driver's seat, positioning herself between Jason's legs. Jason pulled the seat back, giving them more room to move about before, cupping the side of her face and pulling her into a kiss went from innocent to passionate with hunger in the matter of seconds.

Jason ran his hand down Sam's arms and up her shirt. Sam broke the kiss at this and started to place kisses along his neck. Her hands too slid up underneath his shirt and jacket, feeling his toned muscles as she went. Before their mouths found each other again in fiery; Jason pulled at her shirt and removed it from her body and rubbed his cheek against her pushed up milky breasts. He repeated his movement a second longer before having Sam crash her lips against his. Their mouths attacked each other faces as their hand clasped together and rested on the armrests of the seat.

Breaking away breathless from each other; Sam pulled off Jason's leather jacket and black t-shirt from his chest and tossed both on to the passenger seat. She then ran her hands along his muscular back as she bent down and nibbled on one of his nipples. Jason let out a grunted response at Sam's touch. His hands where resting against the small of her back; running them slowly up her spin, he unhooked Sam's bra and threw it aside along with his shirt. His hands cupped her breasts; squeezing them ever so slightly. The thumbs of his hands ran in circular motions along the base of her nipples to the tips of them. He felt them go hard in response. He then ran his tongue over one than the other. He repeated this movement, looking up and watching as Sam let out a moan of pleasure. Looking down at him, Sam licked her lips and pressed her body against him, making not only his touch deepen but also feeling the middle of him begin to rise with desire and poke her inner thigh. Tearing his lips away from her nipple, Jason crashed his mouth against hers once again, pulling her into a deep kiss. Sam's tongue parted open his lips and ran the tip of it along the bottom row of his teeth. Sliding his hands down her flat torso, he rested them for a moment on her hips before wrapping them along her waist and into the edge of her pants, giving her' ass a light squeeze. Sam pressed her hips into his groin; making him go harder then he already was.

There was the sound of sirens in the background but neither of them heard them as the car pulled up behind the SUV. After a moment had passed, there was a tap on the driver's side door making both Jason and Sam jump. They both looked up to see Lucky Spencer smiling back at them.

"Shit!" swore Sam under her breath as she covered her bare upper body with her hands as she tried to move off Jason, but found that she couldn't. The hooks of their belts had gotten stuck together.

"Fuck," she swore again, looking up at Jason panicked. Jason just looked through the window at Lucky was still looking in on them; his ex-girlfriend and the mobster. He had gotten a phone call from one of the warehouse owners who phoned in saying that a suspicion looking SUV was parked in the alley way. Mac told him to just go drive by and check it out, making sure nothing legal was going on. Lucky was not expecting to see them like this.

"Sam get off," whispered Jason harshly, turning his attention back on Sam.

"I can't!" she cried back, motioning to their attached buckles. Sam's cheeks were bright red with embarrassment as she looked towards Lucky and met his eye. Dropping her gaze she buried her face against Jason's chest, hiding as Jason rolled down the window.

Both men looked at each other for a long second before Lucky spoke, "It looks like we got a problem here." Lucky couldn't help but smirk at the two of them.

Jason just glared at the officer. Lucky had become over the past year a sort of friend to Jason but right now he just wanted to see him go away. "What's do you want Lucky?" asked Jason coldly. He clearly was uncomfortable.

"Hey I come in peace," spoke Lucky noticing the tone of Jason's voice. "Someone complained about you guys parking here and I was only checking it out." He held up his hands in defence at the mobster, who continued to glare at him. "I'm going to go now but I expect you guys to be out of here in ten minutes okay."

And with that Lucky walked away and got in his car. Neither spoke until they knew for sure that Lucky was gone. Pulling her head up and meeting Jason's eye, Sam burst out laughing. Jason couldn't help but laugh himself at this.

* * *

"Good thing we didn't get arrested!" chimed Jason as they pulled out of the alleyway and back onto the road. They were heading towards the Penthouse now. Spinelli would not be there, he was out on a case and it was the only spot that they could think of now where they would not be interrupted by ex's. Pulling into his parking spot, Jason cut off the engine and quickly got out of the car, followed by Sam. Grasping her by the hand, he pulled her into the building and towards the elevator. "Jason slow down," cried Sam as her heels clicked against the floor of the lobby.

Jason stopped at this and pulled her towards his chest, staring down into her eyes, Jason whispered, "If you slow down, you die," he teased, kissing the nape of her neck. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Jason in a quick swift movement lifted Sam into his arms.

Once they were in the elevator and the doors closed behind them, Jason crashed his lip onto Sam's. They continued to kiss like this with passion until they reached the top floor and the doors chimed open. Breaking apart breathless, Jason smiled down at Sam before stepping off the elevator and making his way towards the Penthouse. Sam began to trail kisses down his neck as he fumbled with his key in the door knob and threw open the front door. Their mouths found each other as, Jason carried Sam through the threshold and placed her down on the desk, closing the door with the back of his foot.

Pushing Sam's jacket off of her shoulders and down her arms, Jason broke the kiss and began to attack the bare part of her shoulder. Sam closed her eyes at this and let out a moan of pleasure.

"Excuse me!" cried a voice from within the living room.

Jason looked up at this and over at where the voice had come from. His eyes fell onto the familiar face of his grandfather, Edward.

Jason shot his grandfather a questionable look as to why he was seating in the middle of his living room on the couch and how did he possible get in when the door was locked?

"Edward?" asked Sam looking too over at the old man sitting on the couch.

"Sam, how good it is to see you again!" spoke Edward flashing Sam a smile. He always liked Sam.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jason.

"Well that is no way to greet you grandfather, young man!" cried Edward sternly at his grandson, talking to him like he was a child. "I came here to talk about inherence matters with you. However you were not here when I arrived, so your doorman kindly let me in and wait. I have only been here five minutes when you two came in...what's the term... making out!"

"We weren't making out!" cried both Jason and Sam at the same time. They were acting like teenager who had just been caught doing something they weren't suppose to be doing.

Edward just chuckled at their denial, "Oh to be young and in love again!"

Once Edward had left after discussing with Jason inherence matters; he was updating his will; Jason and Sam resumed where they left off.

"Now where were we?" asked Jason smugly at her as he closed the door behind Edward and locked it for good.

"I believe right here..." trailed off Sam as she stood up from her seat on the couch and stripped off her t-shirt and unhooked her bra. Jason's eyes gleamed as Sam continued to undress. She didn't want to have to wait any longer. She placed her hands on her hips and stood in front of him in all her nakedness.

"I'm waiting," she impatiently tapped her foot as she continued to glare at him, gesturing for him to undress as well.

"Oh," whispered Jason realised what she was getting at. He then pulled off his black-shirt from his body as he kicked off his boots at the same time. Undoing the belt buckle of his jeans he pushed them down his hips, along with his boxers. Stepping out of them and pushing them to the side, he took a step towards Sam.

He picked Sam up, making her wrap her legs around his waist as he crashed his lips down on hers. He wanted to fuck her so bad as he began to move up the stairs towards the bedroom, however they did not get that far before both of their cell phones started to ring.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," swore Jason tearing his lips away from Sam and looking onto his cell phone vibrating on the desk.

"Ignore it," whispered Sam pulling Jason's face down one her's and kissing him. She didn't care who was phoning, she didn't care if it was an emergency; she needed to be fucked. Kissing Sam back, Jason lay her down on the floor, deciding that the bedroom was too far away now. He could feel himself going hard as Sam's body pressed up against his. Running a gently hand down the side her face and neck, Jason towered over her.

Sam's eye gleaned up at him; they were filled with desire and hunger.

But unfortunately as he was about to enter her, the sound of the front door unlocking filled their ears. Before they could move from their position on the floor, the door opened and Spinelli and Maxie entered the room.

"Maximista I do not believe..." Spinelli's voice trailed off as his eyes fell onto the naked couple on the floor.

"Spinelli let me in," cried Maxie, wondering why Spinelli had stop midway, blocking her from going inside.

"Maximista, there has been a changed of plans," he stuttered looking into Jason's eyes who were blazing into his. Jason's face was clearly stone cold. However Spinelli had trouble convincing Maxie not to come in.

"Spinelli!" cried Maxie getting annoyed as she pushed open the door and stepped past Spinelli. She had always been the stronger one of the two it seemed. "What's your deal?" she asked towards her boyfriend. Noticing the feared look on Spinelli's face, her eyes followed his gazed onto Jason and Sam.

"Oh MY!" shrieked Maxie covering her eyes. "Put some clothes on Jason!"

"GET OUT!" cried Jason, his eyes blazing with rage. Didn't anyone care about his fucking privacy anymore.

And with that Spinelli grasped Maxie by the wrist and pulled her out of the room. Once the door had closed behind the young couple, Jason collapsed onto Sam and rolled onto her side. Pulling her to his chest, he kissed her crown, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Sam reached out with her hand and massaged the tension in the back of his neck. They lay like this for a while, processing what to do next. The moment of need had been spoiled by the young couple's interruption.

"I thought Spinelli was on a case," whispered Sam after a while of silence. "I guess he had finished early..." she mumble on.

Jason kissed her roughly on the lips before getting to his feet and pulling up Sam along with him.

Sam looked up into his eyes, trying to read his face and what he was thinking.

"Get dressed," he told her. "Let's go get something to eat!"

An half an hour later they found themselves seated at a table at Kelly's, eating burgers and enjoying each other company. It was nice just to get out of the house and forget about everything else for a few minutes, thought Jason to himself as he stole a onion ring off of Sam's plate and shoved it in his mouth.

"You didn't!" she cried, shocked. "You didn't just steal my onion ring!"

Jason stared back at her, "I don't know what you are talking about," he tried to keep a straight face as he spoke these words but couldn't stop the corners of his lips from curling up into a grin at her. Sam then threw her napkin playfully in his face, sticking her tongue out at him.

Jason's eyebrows fussed together at this as he lifted up Sam's napkin from his lap and looked at her; shaking his head. Sam just looked up at him with wide eyes; innocently as she took a sip from her glass of root beer; she had no idea what he was talking about. However just as she wasn't paying attention anymore to him, he threw the napkin back at her.

Sam just smiled at him shaking her head like he had done to her.

"Easy their kids," laughed Mike as he came up to their table and handed them the check.

"Thanks Mike," replied Jason, taking the check from Mike and handing him a $50. The old man refused the money, telling him that was too much. But however Jason insisted that he take it.

Thanking Jason, Mike smiled at the couple, telling them to take their time before turning to leaving their table and checking up on his other customers.

"So what do you want to do next?" asked Sam towards Jason resting her chin in her hands and smiling up at him.

Jason just raised his eyebrows at her; she knew what he wanted to do.

Smirking back at him, Sam pushed her now empty plate to the side and leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Forgetting where they were for a second, Jason kissed her back reaching out and cupping her cheek.

"JASON!" cried Morgan running up to their table. The eleven year old had just arrived in the diner with his mom Carly, little sister Josslyne and Molly. "Eww you're kissing!" Morgan pulled a disgusted face at this. They were in public, didn't they know that? He thought to himself as Jason and Sam pulled away at each other and smiled at the boy.

"I think it's romantic," gushed Molly coming up behind Morgan.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" asked Sam looking back and forth from Molly and Morgan.

"Oh we're here with my mom," explained Morgan towards Sam, pointing over to Carly who had just entered the diner, carrying a now six month old Josslyne in her arms. Carly stood in the doorway for a second her eyes scanning the room before spotting them at Jason's table.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Carly smiling at Jason and Sam. She never saw Jason here, especially with Sam.

Jason just shrugged at this, "We just thought we would go out for lunch for a change."

"That's sweet!" teased Carly down at her friend.

Jason just rolled his eyes at this and sighed. Sam however couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay now we have bothered Jason and Sam enough. Let's go find a table of our own and let them be," spoke Carly towards Molly and Morgan.

"There are no tables," commented Morgan at his mom. Carly looked up at this and stared around the room, he was right, the place was packed, there was not a free table in the place.

"Hey don't worry, You guys can have our table," offered Sam, pushing back her chair and standing up.

"Oh know you don't have to do that, we can just wait," protested Carly at the petit brunette. She didn't want to put them out.

"No no, it's no problem," smiled Sam at Carly, reassuring her it was okay.

"Yeah Carly, don't worry about it. We are done!" spoke Jason, who was also on his feet and offering his chair to Molly.

"Well thank you Jason," cooed Molly, smiling at Jason before taking a seat.

"You're welcome," Jason eyebrows were fussed together in confusion at Molly's weird behaviour. He looked over at Sam, who just grinned back.

"Here Morgan take a seat," spoke Sam offering her chair to Morgan.

"thanks Sam! Cried Morgan taking a seat in her spot.

"Where am I and Josslyne suppose to sit?" pouted Carly towards Jason. Jason rolled his eyes at his friend's childish behaviour before pulling out the spare chair and offering it to Carly. "Well thank you!" gushed Carly at Jason as she took a seat.

They then said goodbye to the group before leaving the diner hand in hand. "Now where too mister?" asked Sam as she wrapped her arms around Jason's waist and rested her chin on his chest, staring up into his blue eyes. They were standing outside Kelly's they had walked from the Penthouse, since it was such a nice day out.

"I don't know," replied Jason honestly. "Where is the less likely place we can go where no one will interrupt us?" he asked looking down into Sam's eyes.

"The moon!" smiled Sam. She honestly couldn't think of anyplace that no one would find them at.

"How about the warehouse?" offered Jason. The docks where just a ten minute walk away.

"Okay," agreed Sam, it was worth a shot.

Jason lead Sam into the darken abandon warehouse. It was one of the many that Jason and Sonny owned however this one Jason knew was not being used at the moment. So they would have all the privacy they would need. They stood like this, staring up into each other's eyes for a second before pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Lifting Sam up, she wrapped her legs around his middle. Their lips stayed locked together as Jason slowly began to walk until Sam's back pressed up against the wall. Jason roughly bit Sam's lip, roaming a hand down the side of her face and along her neck down her chest. "Fuck me," whispered Sam in between kisses. She wanted Jason . "Fuck me Jason," she whispered again, her voice filled with lust as she trailed hot kisses down the side of his neck; sending him wild with desire. They both wanted each other so badly in that moment; their blood was pulsing and hearts racing against their chest cavities with excitement. Jason's hand slipped underneath the material of Sam's shirt, running up her flat stomach, along her ribs to her breasts. They creped under her bra and grasped her breasts, running the pads of his thumbs over her nipples. Sam let out a gasp at this. Meeting his eye, they crashed their lips together once again, hungrily. It had been too long. The need to making love to each other was so overpowering it was all they could think about as they caressed each other's bodies in the warehouse. It was built up inside them, waiting to explode.

"Freeze! Hands up!" cried a voice from the doorway. Just then there was a flicker of light as someone switched on the light switch.

"Bernie?" asked Jason, looking over at the familiar old man holding him at gunpoint.

"Mr. Morgan? Ms. McCall?" stuttered Bernie lowering his gun. He had heard a noise and thought someone was sneaky around. "My apologizes," he spoke embarrassed before exciting out of the warehouse.

"I guess it's not as abandon as you thought it was," spoke Sam as he lowered her down onto her feet.

"I guess not," shrugged Jason.

* * *

The next place they decided to try out was the office, figuring that it was getting late and nobody came there at night. And Jason knew for a fact that Sonny was not in that day, he had gone off on a business trip to Brazil to check up on their alliances there. Stepping into the office, Jason smiled down at Sam, cupping her cheek; he crashed his lips to hers. Sam kissed him back, running her tongue along his bottom lip as she pulled at his leather jacket; removing it from his body. They continued to walk and kiss until the backs of Sam's thighs hit the edge of the desk. Lifting herself onto it, she wrapped her legs around Jason's waist and continued to kiss him.

Placing her hand on the back of his neck, she pulled him down on top of her. Jason slid his hand underneath the material of her shirt and up over her breast. Undoing the clasp of her bra, he began to cup her breasts in his hands; gently massaging the milky skin of them. Breaking the kiss, Sam turned her face to the side and let out a deep purring noise as the sensation of Jason's touch on her sent shivers through her body. Pulling off her t-shirt, Jason mouth came down on her; taking the peaks of her nipples into his month. He licked them one by one; nibbling and kissing the sensitive skin of them. Sam arched her back; pressing her breast further into Jason's mouth as the tip of his tongue flicked the peak of her nipple back and forth. He repeated this movement on the other one as well. He could feel himself going hard as arched her back once again, pressing her pelvis into his. With his mouth still on her right nipple, he ran his hand down the flatness of her torso and to the waist of her jeans. Undoing the buckle of her belt and unzipping the fly; Jason slid his hand underneath the material of her panties and roughly grasped her middle. Sam inhaled sharply at this; this movement had been unexpected. He then began to rub her labia with two fingers. His other hand takes hold of her hip; lifting her buttock off of the desk, making his fingers slid deeper within her vagina wall. Sam moaned again as pleasure rides through her body. Jason trailed his tongue down her rib cage to her belly button as his finger continue to massage within her; they then soon find her g-spot as her hips begin to move in unison with his hand. He watches her with smouldering eyes as Sam bites down on her lower lip; trying to stop herself from coming early. At this Jason adds a third finger, rubbing it along her cit as the other two pulse against her inner wall. She is as wet as ever now, he noted as he listens to her breathing going heavy and she calls out his name; surrendering to him.

"Max, stop it!" giggled Diane, as Max kissed the back of her neck as she opened the office door. However Max stopped what he was doing to Diane as both their eyes fell onto Jason and Sam in the office. The only sound that could be heard was the quiet moaning noises coming from Sam. Both Sam and Jason were too preoccupied at first to notice that they had company. But after a second had passed, Jason could feel his lawyer's eyes on his bottom half. Sliding his hand out of Sam, he appeared over his shoulder.

Both couples burned red with embarrassment. Neither knew what to say or do. Sam who continued to lay on her back on the desk, crossed her arms over her chest; covering her bare breast from the praying eye of Max. Jason took Sam into his arms, covering her up as much as he could. His blue eyes were dark with rage glaring back and forth from Max who kept on looking at Sam with his mouth hung open and Diane who eyes had not left his bare torso yet. He did not like the look playing on her face once again; checking him out. Sam buried her face into Jason neck, hiding her laughter once again. She knew she should be upset like Jason was but something about getting caught all the time was funny to her.

Finally after Jason had raised his voice in annoyance, Diane and Max apologized and left the office. Pressing his forehead against Sam, Jason let out a deep breath. Sam softly caressed Jason's lower back, trying to release the tension that was built up there.

"Hey I know where we can go," whispered Sam looking deep into his eyes.

"Where?" replied Jason, he sounded tired. He was frustrated.

"My apartment!" whispered Sam. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it earlier. It was the perfect place where no one would come. "Come on," whispered Sam, reaching out and stroking the side of Jason's face before kissing him slowly on the lips. Pulling away she then jumped off of the desk, pulling Jason up with her.

* * *

Sam kissed Jason as she pulled him by the hand over the threshold and into her apartment, closing the door behind him. Jason made sure it was locked before following Sam into her bedroom.

* * *

"Kristina we can't do this?" cried Michael outraged at this little sister, who had just pulled out a silver key from her pocket and slipped it into the door.

"Oh come off of it Michael! Sam gave me this key in case of emergencies! And this is one!"She cried as she unlocked Sam's apartment door and opened it.

Michael just sighed as he followed Kristina inside. A couple of people they knew where having a little get together and Kristina volunteered to bring the booze; saying she could get it off of her big sister.

"This is crazy," whispered Michael. He couldn't believe that he was sneaking into Sam's apartment stealing her alcohol. It was crazy.

"Stop being chicken Michael! Sam is not even here. We will be quick and plus she won't even notice that it's gone. She hardly drinks anymore," explained Kristina has she took off her coat and threw it onto the nearby chair along with her purse as she stared at her brother. "Whatever, just stay here, I will be right back."

She then disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Michael standing in the middle of the living room, not sure what to do. He had never been inside Sam's apartment before and didn't know where to look unlike Kristina who had been here multiply times. As he began to pace around the room, he heard distance voices. He thought he was going crazy for a second but then he realised it was coming from the bedroom. Cautiously moving towards the door, he pressed his ear up against it; listening to the noises on the other side. He heard mumbling voices but could not figure out what they were saying, he then heard a giggle- followed by a deep sultry chuckling.

"Oh god!" thought Michael to himself, Sam and Jason where in there having Sex! "Oh man I have to get out of here!" he thought to himself once again as he heard the moaning of pleasure on the other side of the door. Covering his ears he , quickly stepped away from the door. He needed to get Kristina and get out of here quick.

Not paying attention to where he was going, the toe of his sneaker caught the edge fo the carpet making him do a total face plant. As he had fallen he had reached out and grabbed the end table for support causing that to come crashing down with him. This caused a ringing noise to fill the room. "Shit," he swore under his breath as the bedroom door opened and Sam appeared. Her hair was twisted in a braid that hung over her shoulder, she was dressed in a green silk rode that barely cover her thighs. It was loosely tied around her waist; causing a sure amount of cleavage to peak through.

"Michael?" asked Sam, appearing down at him, who was still seated on the floor.

"Hi Sam!" he muttered raising a hand in greetings. He tried to focus on her face but his eyes drifted down towards her milky cleavage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. She didn't sound pissed or outraged like he thought she would be but more surprised and confused.

Just then Kristina entered the living room from the kitchen, in her arms she cradles four bottles; rum, tequila, vodka and gin. All the good stuff. "Hey I got it...."trailed off Kristina as her eyes fell onto her older sister who was staring wide eyed at her little sister holding her booze. "Oh hey Sam what's up?"

"Kristina!" cried Sam, again she didn't sound pissed just a little shocked. "What the hell?"

"Okay before you flip out and such, let me explain. A few friends of ours are having a party and I told them I could score booze and it's not like you drink anymore, so I figured I would just use that key you gave me months ago and sneak in and borrow you booze. I figured you wouldn't even know it was gone!" cried Kristina in a panic. "I didn't think you would be home..."

Just then a bare-chested Jason came up from behind Sam, "What's going on?" he asked looking from Michael to Kristina.

"Where you guys having sex?" blurted out Kristina, staring wide eyed at the couple. Noticing for the first time how little clothing her sister had on.

"Krissy!" cried Sam at her little sister.

"Sorry," mumbled Kristina looking shamefully down at her feet.

"I guess we will be going now," spoke Michael jumping to his feet and making his way towards the door. "Come on Kristina!" he cried looking over his shoulder at his sister who still stood in rooted the spot.

She looked nervously from Michael back to Sam.

Sam gave her a shy smile, letting her know it was okay. "Take the booze!" she whispered. Kristina was right, she wouldn't miss it. "Take it! Just don't tell mom!"

"Thanks, "mouthed Kristina at her older sister as she smiled at her before, grabbing her coat and bag and heading out the door with Michael.

Once they had left, Sam turned and looked up at Jason; trying to read what he was thinking. She couldn't tell if he was upset or not. He returned her gaze for a second before walking back into the bedroom and pulling his cell phone out of his jeans pocket, which were lying on the floor, along with the rest of his and Sam's clothes. "Who are you calling?" asked Sam shutting the bedroom door behind her and appeared at Jason.

"Pack a overnight bag," he told her as he dialled a number and pressed the phone up to his ear. Sam shot him a confused look, what was he getting at? "We are going to the Metro Court!" he whispered to her.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this very long smutty chapter! I couldn't pick just one person to interrupt them; everybody had suggested so many people that I just decided to make everyone interrupt Jason and Sam as they tried to find some alone time together!

The next chapter might be the last one but I'm not 100% sure yet what I want to do! Thanks so much for reading and please review!


	10. The Metro Court

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay I said this would be the last chapter but I have changed my mind. There is going to be a few more chapters to come. Enjoy!

* * *

Interruptions

_The Metro Court..._

"Hey," smiled Carly looking up from her computer screen to the couple as they walked towards the front desk.

"Carly we need a room," spoke Jason in a rush, staring intensely at his friend as he approached the desk.

"Oh, okay," replied Carly taken a little back by this. "What's the purpose?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Privacy," grunted Jason.

"We want some alone time," spoke Sam glancing up at Jason before turning her attention to Carly and smiling.

Carly's face broke out into a grin at this, she knew what Sam meant. They need a room to have sex in.

"Well I think we have a room available..." Carly's voice trailed off as she turned her attention on to the computer screen and began to type away at the key board. A moment later, she looked up and grinned at the computer. "The honeymoon sweet seemed to be the only room available at the moment!"

"We will take it!" cried Jason handing over his credit card. He didn't care how much it was or what room it was, as long has it had a bed and a lock on the door, he was good. It didn't even need a bed, just a door that locked was fine.

"What's the rush?" asked Carly with a chuckle, looking from Jason's determined face to Sam's and back. "Did you guys get married this afternoon or something," she joked as she swiped the credit card.

"No, " replied Sam with a smile. "We just need some privacy that is all!" Carly met Sam's eye at this and nodded her head. "Ohh..."

"Yeah," nodded Sam in agreement.

* * *

"Well you too have fun now!" cried Carly as waved goodbye and closed the door behind her.

Jason then turned to Sam at this and grinned. "Finally!" he whispered, they were alone.

Sam returned the smile as she took a step towards Jason and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking longingly into his eyes. Jason then leaned down and captured her lips with his; pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. They then began to move towards the king sized bed; their lips not breaking apart. As the back of Sam's knees hit the edge of the bed, she pulled at the material of Jason's shirt.

Their mouths broke apart for one brief second as the shirt was removed and thrown to the floor. His body towered over hers as they fell onto the bed. The tip of her tongue slipped into Jason's parted lips and ran along the ridges of his teeth. Sam's nailed dug into Jason's back as he began to nibble at that sensitive spot on her neck that drove her over the moon.

Just as Jason hands began to move the material of her shirt slowly up her torso, revealing a black lacy bra; there was an knock at the door. "Room service!" cried a voice from the other side.

"Room service?" asked Sam, her brows fussed in confusion.

"Carly," whispered back Jason coldly. He then got to his feet and made his way towards the door, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

"Can I help you?" asked Jason as he poked his head out of the door.

"Hello there, we have your room service here," the young waiter gestured to the trolley beside him, which had a bottle of champagne chilling on it and another dish of some sort.

"I'm sorry but we didn't order room service," began Jason.

"Oh no, this is completes to Mrs. Jacks," grinned the waiter at Jason, waiting for him to let him in.

Jason signed at this and held the door open for the waiter who pushed the trolley of food into the room. "Where shall I leave it?" he asked.

"There is fine," spoke Jason, motioning to by the window.

Jason then tipped the man a hundred, letting him know not to come back. Jason then placed one of the do not disturb signs on the outside of the door. Closing the door, he then turned back to the bed, where Sam wasn't anymore. "SAM" he called out.

Just then the bathroom door swung open and Sam stepped out. She had changed into a red see-through slip, with a matching red thong underneath.

"Is this new?" asked Jason quietly after a moment of just taking in the sight of her. He was pretty sure he had seen every piece of lingerie that Sam had owned and he was definite he hadn't seen this hot number before.

"Maybe," she playfully whispered back, raising a seductive eyebrow.

"Come here," growled Jason, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her once again into a kiss. "God your beautiful," he whispered into her ear in between kisses.

Falling onto the bed once again, Jason led his hands down the side of Sam's soft body to the middle of her. He then gently began to rub her cit through the material of the thong as his mouth attacked that spot on her neck once again.

Sam closed her eyes, titling her head to the side, exposing her neck more to Jason. Her hands gripped the bed spread of the bed as Jason deepened his touch on her; rubbing harder now. She could feel the dampness of her underwear already as Jason continued to rub her vagina.

A deep rumble came in response from Sam's stomach. Jason raised his head at this and smirked at Sam, "You hungry?" he asked.

Sam opened her eyes and looked at him. "Just a little," she admitted.

"Well Carly did bring us up food," he gestured towards the trolley.

"Later," she replied. "I want you now..." her voice trailed off as she pulled Jason once again on top of her and crashed her mouth to his.

However as they continued to kiss, Sam's stomach let out again a very not attractive grumble. Jason chuckled at this as he rolled off of her and slide off the bed. "Why don't we feed you first?" he teased down at Sam as he rose to his feel and made his way over to the trolley.

* * *

More will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review. As you can tell I have run out of people to pop in on Jason and Sam, so if you have any ideas, please run them by me!


	11. Babysitting

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Interruptions

Babysitting…

"So what do you want to do tonight?" asked Sam, smuggling up to Jason on the couch. It was a lazy Wednesday night and they had no plans what so ever but to spent it watching TV.

"Oh you know what I want to do," whispered Jason, pulling Sam closer to him. She let out a giggle as he pinned her down on the couch and pressed his mouth to hers. Sam kissed him back, hungrily sucking on his bottom lip. Her hand cupped the sides of his face moving slowly towards the top of his crown, where they pulled on the spikes of his blonde hair.

Just then Spinelli came running down the stairs, shielding his eyes, "Don't worry I'm leaving!" he cried as he placed his laptop into his bag. "I am spending the night at my beloved Maximista, so Stone cold and Faire Samantha do not dwell, The Jackal should not interrupt your passionate love making any longer!" And with that the front door closed behind him , leaving Sam and Jason along again.

"Did you hear something?" asked Jason breaking the kiss just for a second.

"No," laughed Sam shaking her head. She then pulled Jason into a kiss.

Jason's lips soon moved away from hers and began to trailed hot kisses down the side of her neck. Sam closed her eyes and just let the sensation of his mouth take over her. Her hands rested lightly on his bare arms, gently rubbing his flexing biceps.

Just then Jason's cell phone began to vibrate in his front pocket, "Mmmmmm," moaned out Sam, enjoying the touch of the vibrations against her thigh, where Jason's leg was pressed up against.

"Shit," swore Jason, reaching into his pocket and shifting his weight off of Sam.

Sam sat up and sighed, watching as Jason flipped open the phone.

"Jason Morgan," answered throwing an apologetic gaze at Sam.

"Jason I need your help!" cried Carly on the other line.

"Carly, what happened?" asked Jason, imaging the worse.

"I need you to babysit Morgan and Josslyne for me to night!"

"Why?" asked Jason.

"There is an emergency at the Hotel that needs my attention and Jax is out of town on a business meeting and Mercedes has the week off," explained Carly in a rush to her best friend.

Jason let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his forehead with his free hand he asked, "What about Michael?"

"He's at a party and I don't want to call him home, please Jason," she added.

Jason didn't know what to say. Usually he would have said yes but now with Sam, he didn't want to give up their little time they had together. "I don't know Carly. I'm with Sam!" he replied, looking over at Sam as he spoke her name.

Sam shot him a puzzled look. Jason then whispered over to her so that Carly could not hear, "She wants me to babysit tonight!"

Sam sighed at this. She couldn't believe that Carly was pulling this now. After all this time of leaving them alone. They continued to stare at each other for a second longer before, Sam replied, "It's up to you!"

"Carly isn't there anyone else? Sonny maybe or your mom?" he asked.

"My mom is working the night shift tonight at General and Jax would flip if he found out that Sonny watched his daughter."

"Well can't you ask Sonny to take Morgan. I'm sure he would love spending time with his son," spoke Jason.

"and what about Josslyne?" asked Carly

"I will watch her I guess," he replied. At least with Josslyne she would be sleeping and Jason and Sam could spend some time alone together.

* * *

"Thank you Thank you!" cried Carly to both Sam and Jason as she handed over a sleeping Josslyne to them.

"It's not a problem," replied Jason, taking Josslyne from Carly and handing her over to Sam, who happily took her in her arms.

"Hi sweetie," whispered Sam, smiling down at the sleeping face of Josslyne. Sam was not happy at first to be hearing that their night was getting interrupted once again but Josslyne was a interruption that Sam could welcome.

"I will repay you guys back!" spoke Carly. "I promise! When you guys ever have kids, I will babysit them when ever you want!"

Sam looked up at this and raised an eyebrow at Jason.

"We will see, Carly," replied Jason tearing his eyes away after a second from Sam's and back at Carly.

Carly then waved goodbye, Kissed Josslyne on the cheek and left the penthouse.

"And then there were three," whispered Sam, as she looked up and smiled at Jason.

Jason then leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips as he gently caressed the baby's crown. "Why don't we put her to bed," he whispered into her ear. His lips then found that spot of Sam's neck that made her melt. His blue eyes then met hers, they were dark with desire.

* * *

Upstairs in the spare bedroom, Sam placed Josslyne down in the play pen that was left behind from last time that Josslyne stayed over. "Sweet dreams Josslyne," whispered Sam, running a hand along the softness of the baby's cheek. "Sleep well and don't wake up until Uncle Jason and I are done!"

She then took the baby monitor and made her way into the bedroom, where Jason was already undressed in bed waiting for her.

"Aww you already started," pouted Sam as she closed the door behind her and made her way into the room.

"Well I can wait until you catch up," teased Jason.

Placing the monitor on the night stand, Sam began to undress, first kicking off the house slippers she was wearing. Next she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her slim hips until they fell to her ankles, where she then stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. She then stripped off her shirt and unhooked her bra; leaving only her pale pink bikini cut underwear on. She would let Jason have the pleasure of removing those.

Sam then took a step towards the bed and lifted up the bed spread, "Well it looks like I lose…" trailed off Sam. Jason then grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto the bed. "I can fix that!" whispered Jason, his breathe hot against her skin as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her passionately and roughly on the lips as he trailed his hand down the curve of her breast, lighting pulling at her nipple before slipping it into the waist band of her panties. His fingers gently combed through her pubic hairs as they slid deeper into her centre. His index finger rubbed back and forth over her cit as his middle finger slid into her. The pulsing walls of her vagina swelled over and tightened around his finger as he slid deeper within her, teasing the sensitive skin of the g-spot. Sam's legs opened wider as her hips rocked against Jason's hand. She was wet, seeping sweet juices and ready to come when the room filled with the sound of Josslyne crying from the baby monitor.

Sam let out a deep moan, as Jason kicked her sweetly on the lips as he pulled his hand out of her and rested it on her stomach.

"I'll be right back," whispered Jason as he got out of bed and pulled on his boxers, leaving Sam's body waiting and wanting more. Sam threw her arm over her eyes as she pushed off her panties and began to finish the work that Jason had left.

* * *

Jason arrived back into the room shortly after, just as Sam was coming. She was so caught up in the sensation running through her body, she did not hear him come back in.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…………………..mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," moaned out Sam from the back of her throat in satisfaction. Opening her eyes and removing her hand, she smiled up a Jason who was standing over her watching. "Hey!"

"Looks like I lost this time!" replied Jason, his eyes dark with desire as he stepped out of his boxers and wrapped a hand around himself.

"Well, start catching up!" whispered Sam, reaching out and placing a hand on his shaft, along with his.

* * *

Hoped you liked! More to come soon!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. The Haunted Star

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Interruptions

The Haunted Star…

Sam couldn't believe her luck as she stared over at Jason from across the room. Feeling her gaze on him, he looked up and winked at her. They were out for once on a date. Something they had not done together in a while it seemed, thought Sam to herself. The Haunted Star had just reopened once again and by some miracle, Sam had convinced Jason to come.

Taking a sip of her gin and toxic, Sam slowly began to make her was towards the blackjack table, where Jason stood. He was dressed in a black suit, with a white dressed shirt underneath, that was open up at the collar, revealing an inch of Jason's golden chest. Sam licked her lips, imaging what she would do to that shirt later on tonight. She was on her fourth drink and feeling it a bit now but hey it was all part of the fun of the night. Sam was dressed in her sexiest little black dress that clung to her body like an extra layer of skin. She was feeling good tonight. Stumbling her way over to Jason, she wrapped her arm around Jason's and clenched his hand, resting her drink on the edge of the table.

"I want you," she whispered, her breath hot and sticky against his skin. Jason turned his face and met Sam's eye. They were dark with desire, he noted. He then quickly turned his eyes back on to the cards lying on the table in front of him. Looking up at the dealer, he spoke, "Hit me!"

The dealer nodded his head at this and flipped over another card on the deck. "Blackjack!" cried the dealer, looking up at Jason.

After collecting his winnings, Jason pulled Sam by the hand towards the darkened hallway, which lead towards the bathroom. Pressing Sam against the wall, Jason crashed his mouth down on hers; roughly kissing her. Cupping her face, his other hand gripped her tiny waist, holding her still as his tongue slipped into the crook of her mouth and bit down on her bottom lip. Sam lips kissed back with passion as her hands clenched the hairs on the back of his neck. They both wanted each other in that moment. They didn't care that they were in the middle of a hallway. They could only see and feel the heart beat of each other and no one else. He caressed the spot where her jaw line met her ear; gently rubbing his thumb against the skin, sending shivers down her spin. Her pelvis pressed into his as she arched her back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth even closer to hers then it already was. Their tongues intertwined together. A warm feeling that began in the core of Sam's belly began to spread throughout her whole body reaching the tips of her toes and the crown of her head. She was wild for Jason. She had a feeling it had something to do with the amount of alcohol she had drank that night but also just a part of wanting to feel the love of her man.

Jason's nose brushed against her cheek, nuzzling as he pressed his lips down on hers once again, blowing hot air onto her skin. Just as his hand slid down the side of her neck and down in between her breasts, Jason was jolted by a hard tap on his shoulder. Pulling away at this, Jason appeared over his shoulder at a smiling Luke Spencer and Tracy.

"Sorry for interrupting but I'm going to have to ask you two more it along. This is a classy joint you know, " Luke winked at the fellow mobster before, wrapping an arm around Tracy. "Come on Spanky." The two of them then began walking down the hallway back towards the crowded casino.

Jason waited until they were out of sight, before leaning down and kissing Sam sweetly on the lips. "Why don't we get out of here...." his voice trailed off as Sam pressed her lips passionately against his. Her eyes blazing up at him.

* * *

I know its short but I hoped you liked it!

More to come soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. The Final Straw

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

This will be the last chapter of Interruptions. I believe I have covered everyone on the show, almost...so sit back in enjoy.

* * *

Interruptions

_The final straw..._

Jason and Sam were taking a walk along the pier, enjoying the warm June weather. Pulling Sam by the hand, Jason led her over to the bench. Taking a seat down on it, he pulled her onto his lap.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Sam laughed, looking down at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and attacking her neck.

"What?" asked Jason innocently looking up at her, "Can't I kiss you?"

She grinned a wild smile at him and shook her head from side to side. Winking at her, he pressed his lips sweetly on her mouth, before traveling then down her neck once again; kissing that sensitive spot just above her collar bone.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back and let out a deep moan. Letting the sensation of Jason's tongue on her skin, take over.

Bringing his lips back up to her face, Jason crashed his mouth down on hers. The kiss was passionate and filled with hunger.

They were broken apart but the sound of Olivia and Johnny coming down the stairs of the pier, laughing.

The couple stopped in their tracks, as they noticed the close embrace of Sam and Jason.

"Looks like someone beat us too it!" spoke Olivia, smiling at Johnny as she motion towards Jason and Sam on the bench.

"Looks like it!" chuckled Johnny.

The two couple then met each other's eye and smiled at one another, before Johnny and Olivia continued on past them, hand in hand down the pier.

"Come on lets go back to my office, Spinelli isn't there!" whispered Sam into Jason's ear as she slide off of his lap and reached for his hand.

* * *

Opening the door of McCall and Jackal, Jason pressed his lips down on Sam's. Cupping each other's faces, they began to walk into the office, lips still locked on one another. As the back of Sam's legs hit the edge of her desk, Jason without breaking the kiss, lifted her up onto it; so that she was now sitting. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Sam slid her hands down the front of his torso, slipping them underneath the material of his shirt.

Jason's tongue parted open Sam's lips and forced it's self in; sucking on her bottom lip. Running his hands through the long curtain of her hair. As the kiss deepened, Sam pushed him towards her, tightening her legs around his waist. Jason feverishly kissed Sam's face and neck as his hands slide underneath her shirt. A moan escaped her lips as the clasp of her bra was undone and she felt Jason's strong hands on her breasts.

Once both of their shirts and shoes were removed, Jason lay Sam down on her back and began to kiss her passionately on the lips once again. His tongue slipping into the crook of her mouth, intertwining with her own. His body was towering over her's, his hands on either side of her waist on the desk, holding him up.

Sam's hands roamed up and down his chest, feeling every muscles and bone of his chest and torso.

As they continued to kiss breathlessly, Sam began to slowly undo the fly of Jason's pants and feel her way through the peep hole of his boxers. A deep groan of pleasure erupted from the back of Jason's throat, making him break away from the kiss, burring his face into the nape of her neck as Sam's fingers gently ran down the underside of his shaft, sending him wild.

"Oh My....." Lulu Spencer stood in the doorway of McCall and Jackal, shocked at what she was seeing. Her blue eyes were wide and bright, her hand was covering her mouth.

Jason looked over his shoulder at this, noticing Lulu he let out a disappointed sigh. Covering her bare breasts, Sam sat up and began to reach for her shirt.

"I'm so sorry! I was looking for Spinelli!" began to explain Lulu, as she stared at her feet, trying in all her power to avoid looking not only into the darken eyes of Jason but also his amazing body. Maxie had told her about it but she couldn't believe it. He was like a god.

Sam had now moved off her desk and had her back faced towards lulu and Jason. Sliding her bra over her breasts, she reached behind her back and hooked it back up.

Jason continued to glare at Lulu, until the blonde one voice trailed off and she just decided to leave.

"That's it!" spoke Jason softly, as he pulled his shirt back on.

"What's it?" asked Sam confused, as she turned around and faced him. She was now fully dressed and putting on her shoes.

"I'm calling Sonny. We are heading for the island for a few days!" he told her.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Look for the sequel called _Do not Disturb_; where Jason and Sam finally getting some along time together without being interrupted.

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
